


Про морскую капусту

by pooryorick613



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 21,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooryorick613/pseuds/pooryorick613
Summary: может быть, это будет сборник кусочков, не связанных со всякими моими персонажами, вне циклов. а может, останется только то, что есть сейчас, не знаю.Посвящение:кому-то, кто не стреляли моей сестре Лилетакже благодарю not for joanna и Ниекею (nominative: Ниекея) за помощь в редактировании :3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
кому-то, кто не стрелял  
и моей сестре Лиле

========== Про морскую капусту ==========

Морская капуста растёт в океане Тихом,  
Мозгов не имея, не знает себе забот.  
Ты ела её в том походе своём великом,  
Когда вымерзал твой «почти сорок первый» год.  
Когда в электричках курить ещё было можно,  
Когда в той ночлежке под корень вымерзли вши,  
Когда ты решилась выпить неосторожно,  
Чтоб после — не пить никогда, даже «для души».  
Ты хочешь её есть по новой, и это странно,  
Ты так плюс по Цельсию в тот добавляешь путь.  
…А где-то под сердцем мечется тень катрана,  
Что хватит зубами — и сразу про кисть забудь.

Катран (лат. Squalus acanthias) — акула из рода колючих акул семейства катрановых акул отряда катранообразных. Обитает в умеренных водах бассейнов всех океанов. А год тут имеется в виду 2005-й, если что, тогда можно было в электричках курить, в тамбуре.  
Комментарий к Про морскую капусту  
Про катранов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD 

========== На бога надейся, а сама не плошай ==========

«Месяц, месяц — золотые рожки!  
Расплавь пули,  
притупи ножи,  
измочаль дубины,  
напусти страх на зверя, человека и гада,  
чтобы они серого волка не брали,  
теплой шкуры с него не драли.  
Слово мое крепко,  
крепче сна и силы богатырской».  
(русский заговор, записан Сахоровым)  
Да бог ни один не разводит судьбу руками  
И даже не смотрит, наверно, сюда-то, вниз,  
Пока ты даёшь оленёнку рога из камня,  
Пока ты даёшь тюленю каменный мыс.  
И Месяцу-златорожке мы все — обуза,  
И только твоей, девчушка, руке дано  
Расплавить заветные пули в ружье француза  
(Ну, или там англичанина — всё равно)  
И нож затупить надёжно и справедливо,  
Чтоб содранных шкур здесь не видели берега.  
…Пока твоё время не замерло льдом залива,  
Вот ты-то и будешь — Месяц златы рога.

Дело тут происходит примерно на востоке нынешней Канады, поэтому и появляются англичане и французы. Мотив «изначально безрогому оленёнку дают каменные рога» заимствован из мифа нганасанов (Таймыр) про прародительницу Немы нгуо, миф этот приводит Ю.Е. Берёзкин в своей работе «Мифы Старого и Нового света».

Комментарий к На бога надейся, а сама не плошай  
Эпиграф цитируется по: http://vurdal.at.ua/publ/hist_n_myth/mythology/oborotni_v_slavjanskom_jazychestve/4-1-0-4 (очень даже неплохая статья).   
Три книги Ю.Е. Берёзкина (упомянутая здесь — документ Word): https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9c3vWWr02PIenowU2ZzeUxaTGs?amp%3Busp=sharing 

========== А, собственно, кто сказал, что души скупает только Сатана? ==========

Ты продашь свою душу своим мертвецам  
И, конечно, младшей сестре.  
Ты надёжно забудешь лицо отца,  
Спрятав в пачку от сигарет  
И оставив на лавке в осенний день  
Там, где шумен автовокзал,  
Потому что цену назначить лень  
И про золото — кто сказал?  
Никакого золота, серебра,  
Мараведи, дукатов, баб…  
Расписного волка тепла нора,  
И волчонок в ней слеп и слаб,  
Вон он тычется в мягкий мамкин живот,  
Где достаточно молока.  
Это он с душою твоей живёт,  
Не развилась своя пока.  
Так что вся твоя плата — сухая степь,  
Что полна антилопьих стад.  
И вот так не страшно и умереть —  
Носик высунуть на закат.

Мараведи — испанская золотая монета (XI–XIV вв.).  
В своей работе «Религия в истории народов мира» (Москва, «Издательство политической литературы», 1986, издание четвёртое) С.А. Токарев указывает, что для канадских эскимосов характерно следующее верование: в теле ребёнка сначала живёт душа его деда или бабки, но только до тех пор, пока собственная душа ребёнка не окрепнет; что же происходит с душой деда потом — эскимосы не знают (страницы 117-118, главка «Посмертная судьба души»).  
Гиеновидная собака, или гиеновая собака (лат. Lycaon pictus) — хищное млекопитающее семейства псовых, единственный вид рода Lycaon. Её научное название означает: Lycaon в переводе с греч. — «волк», а pictus в переводе с лат. — «расписной» (то есть у меня калька с научного названия, но принятые русские мне не нравятся — Юлька). Обитает в степях в Африке южнее Сахары. Подобно европейскому волку, живёт и охотится стаями.

Комментарий к А, собственно, кто сказал, что души скупает только Сатана?   
Про мараведи: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8   
Про дукаты: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82   
Вот тут указанная работа С.А. Токарева есть в электронке: http://padabum.com/d.php?id=53442 (UPD: не пытайтесь скачивать, там вирус. А вот читать онлайн вполне можно).   
Про расписных волков: 1. русская Википедия: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0   
2\. книга супругов Джейн и Гуго ван Лавик-Гудолл «Невинные убийцы» (книга отличная, хотя и 1970-го года; и да, это та самая Джейн Гудолл, более известная сейчас как выдающийся приматолог): http://sivatherium.narod.ru/library/Goodall/main.htm 

========== Драконам и героям подавай девственниц, а вот вкусы у духов тундры могут и отличаться, да? ==========

Духу оленя девственница нужна  
Или сойдёт такая, как я, дурында,  
Чтобы в низовья Маккензи пришла весна,  
Чтоб белизну — лишь на перьях казарок видно?  
Духу оленя не нужен ведь секс, ага,  
Да и не кровью он кормится, а травою,  
И не поднимет просящую на рога,  
Даже согреет гривой своей седою,  
Даже, возможно, кого-то из сыновей —  
Старых, широкорогих — отдаст двустволкам.  
…Но если кто залютует из нас, людей —  
Тут же убьёт, перекинувшись белым волком.  
Так что, возможно, и я подойду ему,  
Может быть, духам лучше таких вот, битых —  
Чтоб не просилась назад, в очагов тюрьму,  
Чтоб вдоль реки на пахучих ушла копытах.

Макке́нзи (англ. и фр. Mackenzie, слейви Deh Cho — «большая река») — крупнейшая река Канады и всего американского севера протяжённостью 1738 км. Названа в честь открывшего её Александра Маккензи. Впадает в Северный Ледовитый океан.  
Ну, скорее тут не казарка, а белый гусь (лат. Anser caerulescens), гнездится он как раз там. У канадской же казарки (лат. Branta canadensis), тоже гнездящейся на севере Канады, белого в оперении не так много.  
Олень тут, естественно, имеется в виду северный, а у них между пальцами действительно есть запаховая железа, чтобы оставлять пахучий след для сородичей, в том числе при миграциях. И не надо думать, что они едят только ягель, они питаются практически всеми тамошними растениями.  
И, если что: рога у них есть и у самок, и именно самки зачастую доминируют в стаде, особенно зимой.  
Оленеводства в Северной Америке изначально не было, то есть индейцы на них только охотились.

Комментарий к Драконам и героям подавай девственниц, а вот вкусы у духов тундры могут и отличаться, да?  
Про реку Маккензи: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B8_(%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0)   
Про гуся: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81%D1%8C   
Про канадскую казарку: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0 

========== Дела пойдут на лад? ==========

Значит, жёлтых цветов понабрать букет?  
Отвратительных? Нет, ни разу:  
Молочай зацветает тут сотни лет,  
Землю делая желтоглазой.  
О любви не нужен тут разговор —  
Больно надо болтать, не веря?  
…Маргарита придёт с Маржеридских гор  
Жеводанским голодным зверем.  
Восемнадцатый век, серебро в стволах,  
Скот под личной охраной бога,  
И под бусою шкурой — конечно, страх,  
И к селенью ведёт дорога,  
Потому что лосей, кабанов, косуль  
Местный граф только жрёт без счёта.  
Он потом будет в этом казнён лесу,  
Не доедет до эшафота,  
Да и хрен с ним, но жаль, что пуста нора,  
Что одна ты в феоде целом.  
В волчьем вое слышится «Ça ira!»,  
Но лишь ты пока под прицелом.

Жевода́нский зверь (фр. La Bête du Gévaudan, окс. La Bèstia de Gavaudan) — прозвище волкоподобного существа, зверя-людоеда, терроризировавшего север французской провинции Жеводан (ныне департамент Лозер), а именно селения в Маржеридских горах на юге Франции, на границе исторических регионов Овернь и Лангедок, с 1 июня 1764 по 19 июля 1767 года.  
«Ah! ça ira» (также «Ça ira»; рус. «Ах, [дело] пойдёт!» или «Ах, пойдут дела на лад!»; название традиционно передаётся в транслитерации: «Ах, са-ира́!») — одна из самых знаменитых песен Великой французской революции; до появления «Марсельезы» — неофициальный гимн революционной Франции. Возникла летом 1790 года в дни подготовки к празднику, посвящённому годовщине взятия Бастилии. Автор оригинальных слов Ладре (Ladré) — бывший солдат, который зарабатывал на жизнь как уличный певец. Музыка является популярным контрдансом под названием «Le Carillon national», который был написан скрипачом Бекуром (Bécourt), работавшим в театре Божоле (Beaujolais).   
Комментарий к Дела пойдут на лад?   
Про Жеводанского зверя: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C   
Про песню: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ah!_%C3%A7a_ira (там же приводится и текст с переводом, см. особенно последнюю и третью с конца строфы).   
Вот ещё вариант перевода, сокращённый: http://www.agitclub.ru/singout/songbook/classics/caira.htm (и там же ссылка на аудио в исполнении Эдит Пиаф). 

========== Про желание спрятаться даже в городе ==========

Немцы в норвежских фьордах долбают атом,  
Делят с советским наркомом разбитый мир.  
Польша не сгинет, коль дан камуфляж солдатам,  
Но не гусарский славных веков мундир.  
Славный мундир непригоден в эпохе новой:  
Целиться в яркие пятна легко — аж жуть.  
Польша не сгинет с армиею Людовой,  
Что по лесам да болотам скрывает путь.  
…Ты — тоже прячешься, в джинсы, что старше Рима  
И повидали разные города,  
Чтобы мужские особенно взгляды — мимо,  
Чтобы тебя не тронули — как тогда.

А́рмия Людо́ва (польск. Armia Ludowa — «народная армия») — военная организация Польской рабочей партии, которая действовала в 1944–1945 годах в Генерал-губернаторстве (Третий рейх), то есть на оккупированных Германией польских территориях.  
Была у немцев тогда своя ядерная программа, потому американцы так и торопились со своим Манхэттенским проектом. Ну, а про пакт Риббентропа-Молотова и так известно.

Комментарий к Про желание спрятаться даже в городе   
Про Армию Людову: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%9B%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0   
Про ядерную программу Третьего рейха: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%8F%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0 

========== Мёртвая Тэсс, Баффинова земля и попытка, опять же, спрятаться ==========

Ты убита и куришь, как грёбаный фронтовик  
Иль прабабка твоя — та, что «просто» труженик тыла.  
И твой остров давно из-под соли и льдов возник —  
Мёртвый вымерзший остров, английских судов могила.  
Хеллуланд — вот названье ему. И тебе. И ей —  
Но девчушка к костру не присядет, ладони грея.  
Ты, возможно, могла бы людских похищать детей —  
Чтоб в бельков превращать, потому что бельки милее.  
Ну, милее тебе, хоть рождаются и южней,  
А сюда приплывают подростками — откормиться.  
Хеллуланд — это тундра, не любящая людей,  
Одиночество, но при желанье при всём — не спиться.  
Алкоголь под запретом, ведь тут эскимосский край,  
Черноглазая Седна глядит из тюленьих лунок.  
Покури с ней на мысе заснеженном, поиграй,  
И рассыпься потом, как упавший в костёр рисунок.

Хеллуланд — варяжское название нынешней Баффиновой земли. До Колумба, да.  
Бельками называются детёныши тюленей, в частности, гренландского тюленя Pagophilus groenlandicus. Размножаются они действительно южнее, примерно в устье реки Святого Лаврентия и у берегов острова Ньюфаундленд, а на севере откармливаются.  
Административно Баффинова земля относится к канадской провинции Нунавут, а там действительно сухой закон, по очень простой причине: эскимосы алкоголя не переносят, могут быстро спиться, и даже летальный исход возможен. Такая вот у них генетика.  
Седна — эскимосская богиня моря и морских животных, в том числе тюленей.   
Комментарий к Мёртвая Тэсс, Баффинова земля и попытка, опять же, спрятаться  
Про Хеллуланд: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4   
А вот тут у меня вторым по счёту лежит аутентичный pdf про гренландских тюленей Канады, на первой же странице — карта ареала и миграций: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9c3vWWr02PIZFVTd0w4MjE2MlE?amp%3Busp=sharing   
Про сухой закон в Нунавуте: https://en.wikivoyage.org/wiki/Nunavut#Drink   
Про Седну: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0_(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)   
Рисунок Седны (а вот текст на эскимосском): http://www.inuitmyths.com/sedna.htm 

========== Память — что поликратов перстень, ага ==========

Боги прячут тебе предназначенный сад  
В тихих плавнях на озере Оль-Болоссат.  
По дороге двадцатого века ещё  
Ты приедешь. Заноет больное плечо,  
Когда выбросишь в воду тетрадку стихов,  
Чтоб кошмары твои стали пищей сомов,  
Чтоб в четыре утра не будили, ну да…  
Пасть огромная, бурая, жрёт — навсегда?  
Но и боги, и ты позабыли одно:  
Груз свинцовый рыбацкие сети на дно  
Тянет к самому илу, где рыба жирна,  
И твой сом попадётся — твоя ль тут вина?  
Потроха его выбросят псам во дворе,  
А потом будет каменный уголь гореть  
Под котлом, где на всех закипает уха  
На кошмарах твоих, на твоих же стихах.  
Не рассыплется илом тот мёрзлый Посад  
Даже в спрятанном озере Оль-Болоссат.

В самом-самом конце «Осколков» Scarlet Heath есть эпизод, где Тэсс сжигает блокнот с воспоминаниями, чтобы так избавиться и от них самих. Так вот, бесполезно это. А про поликратов перстень см. у Шиллера.  
Озеро Ol’Bolossat находится в Кении, к северо-востоку от Найроби. Невелико, но примечательно популяцией венценосных журавлей и других птиц. В Википедии про него нет, буду сканировать письмо на немецком от моих NABU. Или можно в Google-карты забить (именно латиницей), но у меня они периодически глючат.  
Комментарий к Память — что поликратов перстень, ага   
Та баллада Фридриха Шиллера (перевод Василия Жуковского): https://rvb.ru/19vek/zhukovsky/01text/vol2/01ballads/268.htm   
Финаль «Осколков» Scarlet Heath, но и в этой финали тот эпизод в самом конце: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7450609   
Скан письма про озеро (на немецком): https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1169g3xLrUw1uGY9_bXA40v6EJCfjqlMY?usp=sharing 

========== Карфаген должен быть разрушен — или пусть поживёт пока? ==========

Ты хотела его уничтожить — ну, тот Посад,  
Чтобы место само три столетья ещё фонило,  
Чтоб на стенах церквей намалёванный райский сад  
Серым пеплом кружил над руинами — было б мило?  
Ты хотела того идиота — на дыбу, да,  
И чтоб кнут засвистел, восемнадцатый век вернувши.  
Но и кремневый нож ведь огладит за век вода  
И смешает с костями топивших и утонувших.  
Да и века не надо, довольно десятка лет,  
Чтобы мстить стало некому, чтобы дракон ужался  
До гадюки речной, что найдёт в кушерях обед —  
Карася иль тритона, что сдуру туда забрался.  
Ты сама понимаешь теперь: обойдёшься без,  
И убийство дракона самой же тебе не мило.  
…На руинах Ангкора густеет муссонный лес  
И гнездо строит самка сиамского крокодила.

Кушерями на Днепре называются густые водорослевые заросли на мелководье. И речные гадюки — одна из их опасностей, они прямо там плавают, и по чистой воде тоже, и на мелководье иногда греются.  
Ангко́р (кхмер. អង្គរ, Ангко (в пер. с санскр. नगर нагара — «город»)) — область Камбоджи, которая была центром Кхмерской империи, процветавшей примерно с IX по XV века, в которой в настоящее время сохранились руины многочисленных храмов и построек, включая Ангкор-Ват и Ангкор-Тхом — выдающиеся памятники искусства кхмеров, вошедшие в список Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО.  
Слово «Ангкор» происходит от санскритского «нагара» (नगर), что означает «священный город». Ангкорский период начался в 802 г. н. э., когда кхмерский император Джаяварман II объявил себя «Вселенским монархом» и «Богом-царем», и продолжался до конца XIV века.  
Сиамский крокодил (Crocodylus siamensis) — пресмыкающееся семейства настоящих крокодилов, обитает на юге Индокитая (в том числе в Камбодже), а также на островах Борнео и Ява. Краснокнижный вид. Гнездо у них, как и у всех крокодилов — куча гниющей растительности, тепло от гниения согревает яйца. Мать охраняет кладку, а потом и маленьких крокодильчиков тоже.  
Муссонные в Камбодже леса, экваториальные ещё южнее (если верить атласу, оставшемуся у меня с шестого класса, ага).   
Комментарий к Карфаген должен быть разрушен — или пусть поживёт пока?  
Про Ангкор: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80   
Про сиамского крокодила: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BB   
Про него же, с фото и видео: http://www.arkive.org/siamese-crocodile/crocodylus-siamensis/   
Евгений Анисимов, «Русская пытка. Политический сыск в России XVIII века»: https://www.e-reading.club/book.php?book=2580 (книга тяжёлая, но информативная). 

========== Был у Николая Степаныча один сонет... ==========

Не гунн, не романтический герой  
Сквозь век подаст свой голос осторожно.  
Мой предок — Шварц, замёрзший под Москвой,  
Когда жениться первый год как можно,  
Не от советской пули даже лёг —  
От холода и тонкого мундира.  
Вот им оплачен натиск на Восток  
И передел раздолбанного мира.  
И кто тут романтический герой?  
Но — лучше ведь не вспоминать про это?  
Я тоже вон — в пыли на мостовой  
Вийоновская стёртая монета.

Шварц — одна из самых распространённых немецких фамилий, только и всего. А тонкие осенние мундиры зимой 1941-го действительно были, «спасибо» плану Барбаросса.  
Комментарий к Был у Николая Степаныча один сонет...  
Тот сонет Н.С. Гумилёва: http://www.kostyor.ru/poetry/gumilev/?n=18   
И про ту стёртую монету (Франсуа Вийон, разные переводы для сравнения): http://villon-poetry.ru/ballades/10 

========== Про символику цветов ==========

«На зеленых коврах хорасанских полей  
Вырастают тюльпаны из крови царей,  
Вырастают фиалки из праха красавиц,  
Из пленительных родинок, между бровей…».  
(Омар Хайям, перевод Германа Плисецкого)  
И докуда он тянет узлы свои, этот твой шлях —  
Тот, что начат ненужной совсем не любовною ночью,  
За две тысячи лет до того, как во фландрских полях  
Алый мак-самосевка пробьётся сквозь жжёную почву?  
Там, где ты упадёшь, мак не вырастет: время не то,  
Нет снарядов и бомб, а ему так нужны минералы…  
И вообще это глупо, ведь сколько тобой прожито?  
Для двадцатого нашего века — отчаянно мало.  
Слишком мало зажато у бога лесного в горсти,  
Слишком мало взойдёт из-под снега весенней порою.  
…Там, где ты упадёшь, только ландыши будут цвести —  
Белый девственный цвет свой качать перед волчьей норою.

Эпиграф показателен, но в европейской культуре алый мак стал символом значительно позже, благодаря стихотворению Джона Маккрея «В полях Фландрии», впервые опубликованному 8 декабря 1915 года. Маки же в этом стихотворении появились потому, что Маккрей видел именно их, они оказались практически единственным, что могло нормально расти на испорченной (перенасыщенной известью) из-за бомбёжек почве.

Комментарий к Про символику цветов  
Ссылка на эпиграф: http://hayam.spinners.ru/rubai/827   
Ссылка на статью про алые маки на сайте BBC: http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/magazine/6133312.stm   
Википедия про то стихотворение Джона Маккрея (в том числе приведено несколько переводов на русский): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%85_%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8 

========== Про Йорика, ага, который я же и есть ==========

Всё, что есть у тебя — лишь сходящиеся концы,  
Ну, и то, чем обычно хвалятся мертвецы,  
Перед Дикой охотой тугой проверяя лук:  
Всё, что есть у тебя — только дело твоих же рук,  
То, что ты здесь успела, отчаянно не вполне.  
Принц, которого в детстве катала ты на спине,  
Принц, что вспомнит тебя, пыльный череп подняв с земли,  
А потом — на Британию выпустит корабли.  
Корабли привезут ему всё, что он заказал,  
А ещё королевну — что ельник, темны глаза —  
Чтоб скрепить династическим браком союз земель.  
А тебе остаётся лишь глинистая постель.

Йорик действительно катал маленького Гамлета на спине, о чём тот упоминает в том же самом монологе.  
Дикая охота — проносящиеся в ночном небе мертвецы во главе с Одином (или, в других районах, Фригг).  
Комментарий к Про Йорика, ага, который я же и есть  
Вот иллюстрация, в исполнении Филиппа Кальдерона: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yorick#/media/File:The_Young_Lord_Hamlet.jpg   
Про Дикую охоту: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B0 

========== О бесполезности идеализма и идеологий (по мотивам семинольской легенды) ==========

Древние боги варят в котле мужей —  
Тех, что бежали с земных своих рубежей,  
Слишком хотели белых ангельских крыл,  
Но — закипят с картошкой, лишаясь жил,  
Мозга, и мясо отвалится от костей,  
Пищею став для ящеровых детей —  
Маленьких, полосатых ещё, ну да…  
Белые крылья — враки и ерунда,  
Даже железные крылья и чёрный крест  
Больше немного подходят для этих мест,  
Но и о них, наверно, лучше забыть,  
В кои-то веки, попробовав просто жить?

Семинолы (англ. Seminole) — коренное индейское племя, с древности обитает в штате Флорида (США), также в середине XIX века часть из них была насильственно переселена в Оклахому (тоже США, но северо-западнее). Язык их относится к мускогской семье.  
Новорождённые миссисипские аллигаторы (Alligator mississippiensis) действительно полосатенькие, с возрастом становятся однотонно-тёмными сверху и светлыми снизу. Во Флориде этот вид тоже водится, и иногда лопает людей.   
Комментарий к О бесполезности идеализма и идеологий (по мотивам семинольской легенды)  
Та легенда семинолов: https://www.firstpeople.us/FP-Html-Legends/MenVisittheSky-Seminole.html (на английском).   
Вики про этот народ: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8B   
Сайт племени: https://www.semtribe.com/   
Полосатенькие аллигаторята: http://www.arkive.org/american-alligator/alligator-mississippiensis/


	2. 2

========== Про Пенелопу ==========

«Пусть уж лучше боится чудовищ из морской пучины»  
(Scarlet Heath, «Осколки»).   
Бесполезные боги невинность ценят давно,  
Только вот возвращать не умеют — и это плохо.  
Пенелопа под вечер распустит то полотно —  
И плевать, что другая давно на дворе эпоха,  
И плевать, что все сто женихов уж давно мертвы,  
И на их черепах разрастается ежевика,  
И дороги давно уж стали домом травы,  
И морские чудовища смотрят на берег дико.  
Только чудище в море окажется лишь китом  
Или, может, тюленем с усатым собачьим носом.  
Пенелопа распустит работу, ну а потом —  
Жёлтым липовым цветом её золотиться косам,  
И глазам серебриться, сквозь камень бывших дорог  
Пробиваясь полынью, живучею и горчащей.  
…И он будет невинным, барсучий тёплый щенок,  
Что родится в опутавшей вымерший замок чаще.  
Комментарий к Про Пенелопу   
Вот хорошая статья с фотками тех, кого можно увидеть в Греции, тут же фотки тамошнего тюленя-монаха и барсука, причём указано, что барсуки есть на острове Крит (а значит, могут быть и на Итаке, думаю): https://theculturetrip.com/europe/greece/articles/16-photos-of-wonderful-animals-youll-find-in-greece/   
А вот статья про тамошних китов и дельфинов: http://www.sailingissues.com/dolphins-whales.html (есть, например, pilot whales, то есть гринды, и даже кашалоты; также описано, как их определять при наблюдении в море). 

========== Автор действительно может называть девушек бельками (но одна из них на это жутко возмущалась) ==========

Да что там от нас останется — ну, потом?  
Возможно, и вспомнит кто-нибудь в разговоре?  
Сапфо не могла любимой назвать бельком,  
Бельки ведь не водятся в тёплом Эгейском море.  
Да и Афродита — совсем не чета сестре,  
Звериною мамочкой явно быть не желает  
И даже ещё принесёт серебра для стрел,  
Которыми этот придурок Эрот стреляет.  
Да только вот стрелы его не по мне, ну да:  
Видала достаточно, чую на раз обманку.  
…В лимане Лаврентия скрыта под лёд вода,  
На льду — черноглазый белёк ожидает мамку.

Сестра Афродиты в данном случае — Артемида, они ж обе дочери Зевса, хоть и от разных матерей.  
Гренландские тюлени действительно размножаются, в том числе, и в заливе Святого Лаврентия (юго-восток Канады), но не южнее. Самка щенится на льду, обязательно у полыньи, которую перед этим самостоятельно пробивает, а потом периодически подгрызает края зубами, чтобы полынья не закрылась. Щенок первые дни лежит на льду и не ныряет до тех пор, пока не накопит достаточно подкожного жира, чтобы не замёрзнуть в ледяной воде.   
Комментарий к Автор действительно может называть девушек бельками (но одна из них на это жутко возмущалась)  
Вот тут вторым файлом лежит pdf про гренландских тюленей Канады, с картой ареала и миграций на первой же странице: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9c3vWWr02PIZFVTd0w4MjE2MlE?amp%3Busp=sharing   
В этой же папке пониже есть три фотки бельков, цвет глаз тоже виден. А вот дополнительно ссылка на те же три фотки в источнике: http://www.hsi.org/world/canada/work/protect_seals/tips/seal_wallpaper_nigel_barker.html 

========== Поговорка-то неверна ==========

«Stars can’t shine without darkness»  
(английская поговорка, которую любят цитировать на всяких форумах)  
Про темноту и звёзды мудрость народа —  
Вовсе не мудрость на самом-то деле, да:  
Звёзды не могут светить без тяжёлого водорода,  
А остальное им похуй, всегда-всегда.  
Нет справедливых богов, справедливого мира — тоже,  
И недолеченный с той зимы перелом  
Не термоядерной топкой горит под кожей,  
А на погоду ноет кривым ребром.

Типичная реакция термоядерного синтеза, прямо сейчас идущая, например, в нашем Солнце, выглядит так: дейтерий (2)H + тритий (3)H => гелий (4)He + нейтрон n + гамма-квант (то есть излучение, которое нам и нужно). Как видно из записи (где цифры в скобках обозначают массу ядра), дейтерий и тритий — это тяжёлые изотопы водорода, и без них никак вообще.   
Комментарий к Поговорка-то неверна  
См.: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%8F%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F 

========== Про святого Георгия, монахов и степного панголина ==========

Он приедет тебя спасти, и он точно свят,  
Конь редчайшей породы под ним белогрив и бешен.  
И попы, и монахи, и кумушки говорят,  
Что должна ты — к нему, прочь из дебрей своих черешен  
И орешенья с вишеньем, нету пути назад,  
У дракона убитого ты взята с потрохами,  
Потому что для них ты — такой же, как он, солдат,  
Так что делай, что должно — и ляг под могильный камень.  
И попы, и монахи, и кумушки — но не ты,  
И спасать тебя, кстати — была не твоя идея,  
Потому что тебе, например, не нужны цветы,  
А драконьи щенки человечьих давно милее.  
Ты сама обратишься в ящера, чтоб спастись,  
Потому что любовь всяких рыцарей — волчья яма.  
…Панголин будет вечно бродить по сухой степи,  
Где святому Георгию нечего делать явно.

Степно́й я́щер, или саванный панголин (лат. Manis temminckii) — млекопитающее из отряда панголинов. Наземное ночное животное, обитает в саваннах и степях Южной и Восточной Африки. Видовой эпитет дан в честь голландского зоолога К. Я Темминка (1778—1858). Как и все панголины, покрыт чешуёй (отсюда и название «ящер»), но является млекопитающим.  
Выражение «вишенье-орешенье» помню по какой-то былине, именно там у девушки домик был.   
Комментарий к Про святого Георгия, монахов и степного панголина  
См. про панголина: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D1%89%D0%B5%D1%80 

========== Про личное табуирование слов и рассказов, и ты сама знаешь, каких ==========

Рассказать невозможно: не стало слов  
Нужных — в череп забились, глухо.  
Так медведя зовут «стариком со льдов»  
Или оспу — «рябой старухой».  
И на множество будущих долгих зим  
(Ведь до смерти длиной расплата)  
Всё назвалось страшным словом «хозин»,  
Что у белых народом взято.

Вообще-то «хозин/хозик» — это эпитеты некоторых божеств у лопарей, например, Луот-хозин или Луот-хозик — это Хозяин (или Хозяйка) Оленей, а Мец-хозин — божество охоты. Сами эти слова заимствованы из русского языка. См. работу С.А. Токарева «Религия в истории народов мира», Москва, «Издательство политической литературы», 1986, страница 178 (главка «Религия лопарей»). Сами же лопари, они же саамы, живут на севере Скандинавии.

Комментарий к Про личное табуирование слов и рассказов, и ты сама знаешь, каких  
Вот тут указанная работа С.А. Токарева есть в электронке: http://padabum.com/d.php?id=53442 (UPD: не пытайтесь скачивать, там вирус. А вот читать онлайн вполне можно).  
Вики про саамов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%8B 

========== Ещё про символику цветов, а именно про васильки сражающейся Франции ==========

Про любовь сериалы снимают, мылят сюжет  
И романтику вместо верёвки нещадно крутят,  
А на сердце твоём — молочайный желтеет цвет  
И полынь серебрится (абсенты ведь с нею мутят?).  
На влюблённую ты не потянешь никак — щенок,  
Из которого вряд ли большая выйдет собака.  
…А глаза твоей мелкой — что тряпочный василёк,  
Продающийся в пользу вернувшихся из Ирака.

Броши в виде синих васильков бывают всякие, и тряпочные тоже, а изначально вообще бумажные были. Продаются благотворительной организацией Bleuet de France (фр. «Василёк Франции») действительно в пользу ветеранов и членов их семей, а также жертв терроризма.  
А вот насчёт Ирака у меня ляпсус, в событиях 2003–2011 гг. Франция не участвовала. Но васильки Франции продаются и сейчас, возможно, собирают на помощь, в том числе, ветеранам Ирака из, например, соседней Испании, или, к примеру, Польши? В общем, если вы знаете, как это выглядит сейчас — просветите меня, ОК?   
Комментарий к Ещё про символику цветов, а именно про васильки сражающейся Франции  
Подробнее про васильки Франции: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%BA_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B8   
В английской версии статьи также приведена выдержка из того стихотворения Альфонса Бургуана (Alphonse Bourgoin; 1916) на французском и с английским подстрочником: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bleuet_de_France   
В обеих версиях есть фото брошек, но в английской их больше. 

========== A creation myth, миф творения ==========

Девочка-аутистка рисует лес,  
Рыжую прядку наматывает на палец:  
Тонкие ветки удержат куничий вес,  
И глухари — ещё жирны, пока остались.  
Волосы рыжи, и сосен рыжи стволы,  
А под корнями — кристаллы руды железной.  
Люди и техника девочке не милы,  
Детский рисунок — что плот, проплывёт над бездной,  
Детский рисунок поможет спокойней спать:  
Сквозь его дебри люди не подберутся.  
«Фрейе когда-то дано было их создать —  
Горы, что Рыжею Прядью теперь зовутся».

Горы эти действительно существуют, называются Rothaargebirge (нем. «Горы Рыжих Волос», хотя этимология там с волосами не связана никак) и находятся в Германии, на границе федеральных земель Северный Рейн-Вестфалия и Гессен. Примечательны тем, что там водятся зубры, это, наверное, самое западное место их обитания.  
А вообще эта девочка — комбинация из Виты Пелагетти (Ниекея, «Громовые раскаты») и Тэсс Эванс (Scarlet Heath, «Осколки»). Вот такие вот пироги, в обеих них автор видит куски себя…

Комментарий к A creation myth, миф творения  
Про Ротхаргебирге: по-английски (более подробно): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rothaar_Mountains и по-русски: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5   
Про железную руду-гематит: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%82   
«Громовые раскаты»: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7573370   
«Осколки»: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7044287 

========== Ты не боишься драконов ==========

«Всеславъ князь людемъ судяше, княземъ грады рядяше, а самъ въ ночь влъкомъ рыскаше; изъ Кыева дорыскаше до Куръ Тмутороканя; великому Хръсови влъкомъ путь прерыскаше».  
(«Слово о полку Игореве»)  
Ты не боишься драконов — но не гиен,  
Если они охраняют принцессу — страшно.  
Если они охраняют — не нужно стен,  
И итальянцы им станут едой прекрасной;  
Сдохнут в безводье, успев только матюкнуть  
Дуче — его ж ты принцессе в мужья желаешь?  
Зверю степному, что солнцу прерыщет путь,  
Только винтовки в руках не хватает, знаешь.  
Только винтовки — чтоб ласково вжать курок,  
Быстро конец положив завозному «счастью».  
…Да, а принцесса — пузатый смешной щенок —  
Схватит твой палец беззубою тёплой пастью.

Имеется в виду Вторая итало-эфиопская война (1935 — 1936).  
Комментарий к Ты не боишься драконов  
Про ту войну, Вики: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE-%D1%8D%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0   
Милые гиеньи щенки (и статья про пятнистых гиен, на английском, но хорошая): http://www.arkive.org/spotted-hyaena/crocuta-crocuta/   
Вот ещё, есть фотографии, в том числе щенков, и короткая статья, тоже на английском: https://www.bornfree.org.uk/animals/hyenas   
Вдохновившая статья Урсулы Ле Гуин: https://7kingdoms.ru/2009/ursula-le-guin-pochemu-amerikancy-boyatsya-drakonov/ 

========== Всё возвращается на круги своя, верно ведь? ==========

Чем благородней род, тем меньше стрел,  
Но каждая — острей и белопёрей?  
Ты выброшена, ты тут не у дел,  
Ты — кость в степи непрожитых историй,  
Ты — череп у лисицыной норы,  
Тебя корнями рвут полынь и время.  
У Бату-хана только три стрелы,  
Но Венгрия ему целует стремя,  
И волчьим глазом смотрит молочай,  
И рыщет волк до стен Тьмутороканья.  
Не сдохнешь по дороге невзначай,  
Ведь ты сама себе могильный камень,  
Уже мертва и больше не умрёшь,  
Уже всё потеряла — там, когда-то.  
…Меж рёбер и костей пробьётся рожь,  
Доспехи станут почвой буроватой,  
Вернутся вновь в железную руду,  
В траву и молоко, в густую пенку…  
И девочка придёт к тебе — подуть,  
Поцеловать разбитую коленку.

Бату-хан в древнерусских источниках известен как хан Батый. В 1240 взял Киев, в 1241 — 1242 действительно воевал в Венгрии, причём успешно. Про три стрелы — это все претензии к Василию Яну и тем его трём романам, насколько он в этом достоверен — не знаю.  
Железистая буроватая почва есть, например, в Житомирской области. Для земледелия далеко не лучшая, если что, но приемлема. И там же в древности добывалась и болотная железная руда.

Комментарий к Всё возвращается на круги своя, верно ведь?  
Вики про Бату: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batu_Khan  
И про болотную руду: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bog_iron  
(ссылки на русскую Википедию отвалились по техническим причинам, но проблема не тут, а у меня)

========== Про мою первую любовь (praesens historicum, если что) ==========

«Добрыня крестил Новгород огнём, а Путята — мечом».  
(«Повесть временных лет»)  
Дни и ночи — а точно твои-то? — на сердце копятся:  
Там, где мёрзлы навеки январские те поля,  
Там, где пепел старинного Шхема, что отдан огню и копису,  
Ради выспренней веры нового короля.  
Нет, конечно, там люди построили всё уж заново,  
Даже краше, чем было — на прадедовых костях —  
Только город не помнит, где в степь тропа партизанова,  
И уже никогда не поднимет бунтарский стяг.  
Ты сама же к ней выпить спускаешься зимним вечером,  
И сама же до мягкости нужной доваришь ложь.  
Шхем спокоен и смирен, и вроде бояться нечего,  
Только ведь за любым голенищем возможен — нож?

Город Шхем существует до сих пор, находится на территории Западного берега реки Иордан.  
Под королём имеется в виду Давидка бен-Ишай, то есть время тут — конец XI или начало X вв. до н. э.  
Копис — меч того времени, уже железный и страшной убойной силы.   
Комментарий к Про мою первую любовь (praesens historicum, если что)  
Про Шхем: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nablus   
Про кописы: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kopis 

========== Про голого вепря Ы (ну вот нравятся мне Стругацкие) ==========

А ты исчезнешь ведь, правда-правда,  
Ступив на пустошь в конце тропы?  
Цветочка аленького не надо,  
Поймай мне голого вепря Ы.  
Для тёмной нашей с тобой эпохи  
Полезней зверя, пожалуй, нет:  
В его поту мрут чумные блохи,  
В крови есть к оспе иммунитет.  
В лесу на вепря идти не страшно,  
Страшнее — веры святой излом:  
Кто лечит — кончит Весёлой башней,  
Цепями ржавыми да костром.  
Ну, или милостью редкой царской —  
Пинком под зад да за семь лесов.  
…А ты останешься в том лекарстве;  
Пусть для потомков полярных сов,  
Могучих, рыжих и черноглазых,  
Они — запомнят твой нужный дар.  
За круг полярный уводит разум,  
Но там — кончается Арканар.

Голый вепрь Ы, Весёлая башня и королевство Арканар нагло украдены у братьев Стругацких. Варвары тоже, но у них они не описывались подробно.  
«Ступить на пустошь в конце тропы» = «умереть», это уже украдено у Стивена Кинга.

========== В детстве у меня действительно была такая игрушечная горилла ==========

Что от тебя там останется — через год?  
Что там за пивом боги тебе сказали?  
Бабка из старой юбки тебя сошьёт,  
Чтобы продать для девочки на базаре.  
Девочка будет рада, ей, скажем, пять,  
Только вот мама скажет, зайдя с едою:  
— Эй, ну не надо зверя-то одевать,  
Хоть он и дальний родич для нас с тобою.  
…Что ты таращишь пуговицы-глаза  
В самую ночь, когда дети давно уснули?  
Та на спине серебристая полоса —  
Это когда-то был след от бельгийской пули.

Автору надо ставить «неуд» по биологии, потому что серебристые спины у горилл действительно бывают, но только у самцов, причём старых и сильных. По-английски они называются silverback и обычно доминируют в группе, а у их потомства больше шансов выжить.  
А бельгийцы тут при том, что в бассейне реки Конго были именно бельгийские колонии.  
Комментарий к В детстве у меня действительно была такая игрушечная горилла  
Про тех горилл: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gorilla#Social_structure   
Про Бельгийское Конго: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgian_Congo

========== Горы Максвелла находятся на Венере, если что ==========

Не воспой свои чувства одами —  
Оды любят другой предмет.  
Не клянись стигийскими водами:  
В них ни рыбы, ни раков нет.  
Стикс течёт кислотою серною,  
Мчится вниз с Максвелловых гор.  
Поклянись вон рекой Тюленьею —  
Там совсем другой разговор.  
Там белухи щенятся толстые,  
Ловит рыбу тюленья пасть,  
Много птиц полярными вёснами,  
В птичьей стае тебе — пропасть,  
Кинуть «песню», по тундре слышную,  
Рыбу самке принесть — добро…  
А романтика — штука лишняя —  
Кислотой чернит серебро.

Го́ры Ма́ксвелла (лат. Maxwell Montes) — самая высокая и обширная горная система Венеры. Возвышается на 10–11 км над средним уровнем поверхности планеты и на 6–7 км над своими окрестностями. На вершинах их лежат вечные снега, но состоят эти снега не из воды, а из свинца. Вообще же Стикс там, конечно, не может находиться, скорее уж на Плутоне или Хароне, если учитывать правила, по которым называют объекты на телах Солнечной системы.  
Сил (англ. Seal River, что в переводе означает «Тюленья река») — река в северной части провинции Манитоба (Канада), впадает в Гудзонов залив. Белухи — очень милые тамошние китообразные. «Песня» же в кавычках потому, что певчие птицы рыбой не питаются, то есть имеется в виду чайка или крачка.   
Комментарий к Горы Максвелла находятся на Венере, если что  
Про горы Максвелла: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0   
Про Сил-Ривер: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BB_(%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0)   
Про белух: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beluga_whale   
На всякий случай: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexual_behavior_in_animals#Birds   
Горы Максвелла выглядят как светлое пятно, из-за того самого свинцового снега: https://www.google.ru/maps/space/venus/@64.8617416,-1.2368858,1189792m/data=!3m1!1e3?hl=ru 

========== Поляны Скрипача ведь не существует, правда? ==========

«Вот тут-то и вынырнул чёрт Дэви Джонс,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!  
Он вынырнул с чёрным большим ключом.  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!  
С ключом от каморки на дне морском,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!  
Таращил глаза, как лесная сова,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!  
И в хохоте жутком тряслась голова.  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!  
Сказал он: «Теперь вы пойдете со мной,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!  
Вас всех схороню я в пучине морской».  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому!»  
(та самая песня из «Острова сокровищ» Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона, или сочинена им самим, или имеет фольклорный прототип)  
Сэр Дэви Джонс в гарем себе гребёт  
Дев и мужей от берега любого,  
А вечером глинтвейн хороший пьёт,  
Себя считая грозным братом бога.  
Всё кончится Поляной Скрипача,  
Где адмирал чай кипятит матросам?  
Поляны нет, есть голый солончак,  
Чья соль — последней пепел папиросы,  
Той, что перед расстрелом. Потерпи?  
Со временем пройдёт твоя обида?  
…А в африканской высохшей степи  
Львы тоже могут умирать от СПИДа.

Fiddler’s Green (в пер. с англ. — «поляна скрипача») — вымышленное место, где находят последний приют погибшие моряки и солдаты.  
Песня Джона Конолли «Fiddlers Green» (1966 г.) очень популярна в Великобритании. В ней поётся о том, что есть место, куда попадают моряки, «если не попадают в ад». Это тихая гавань, где матросы отдыхают, в то время как капитан подносит им чай.  
СПИДом львы действительно могут болеть, только вызывается он не ВИЧ (вирусом иммунодефицита человека), а ВИК (вирусом иммунодефицита кошачьих), в остальном же особой разницы нет. (Если вдруг что: автор ходила и проверялась, нет у меня ВИЧ).  
Комментарий к Поляны Скрипача ведь не существует, правда?  
Ссылка на эпиграф: https://bit.ly/2HpfhIK   
Про Поляну Скрипача: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81_%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD  
Про ВИК: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feline_immunodeficiency_virus  
Песня Джона Конолли: https://youtu.be/cBp1uiGHu-M


	3. 3

========== «Чарли живёт одна, сторожит маяк на острове без названия, а ещё она мертва» ==========

Куда там заводит былая доблесть,  
Бессонница той войны?  
На дальней границе, в Л’Анс-о-Медоуз,  
Твой дом — из местной сосны.  
И тупик усат, словно вождь народа —  
Песчанки в клюве висят,  
Гнездиться в норе — вот его природа,  
Он — норный твой младший брат.  
Ты тоже ведь прячешь — стрелу в колене  
Да шрам поперёк скулы.  
Дорогу к тебе стерегут тюлени,  
Атлантики злой валы,  
И лёд, что под осень стремится к югу,  
Любые сжуёт суда.  
…Лишь память скользит по земному кругу  
Отчаянно не туда:  
В тот край, где под Йорком мечи искали  
Богатства, дани, земли,  
Да только вот волчьей пшеницей стали  
Косматые короли.  
И Харальд, чьи волосы так прекрасны,  
С которым ты — хоть гореть,  
Став тупиком, в клюве плоском и красном  
Песчанок несёт к норе.

Во первых: делаю глаза как у кота из «Шрека» и извиняюсь за слэш, он тут только формально, но всё равно прошу прощения. И нет, имеется в виду не норвежский король Ха́ральд Прекрасноволо́сый (др.-сканд. Haraldr hárfagri, норв. Harald I Hårfagre; умер ок. 933), а просто какой-то Харальд, имя-то довольно распространённое.  
Л’Анс-о-Медоуз (искаж. англ. L'Anse aux Meadows от фр. L'Anse-aux-Méduses, букв. «бухта медуз») — историко-археологический памятник на территории провинции Ньюфаундленд и Лабрадор (Канада), где, по данным раскопок, существовало первое в Северной Америке и Западном полушарии европейское поселение викингов конца XI века. Это было самое западное поселение викингов.  
Ту́пик, или атлантический ту́пик (лат. Fratercula arctica) — вид морских птиц из семейства чистиковых отряда ржанкообразных. Обитают на побережьях Атлантического и Северного Ледовитого океанов. Гнездятся в норах на птичьих базарах. Питаются рыбой, в основном песчанками.  
Йорк — город на северо-востоке Англии, ближе к Северному морю, существует до сих пор. Викингов очень интересовал.  
«Волчья пшеница» — «павший на поле боя», традиционный кеннинг.  
Источник заголовка — книга «Осколки» автора Scarlet Heath, есть на фикбуке. Ссылку давать неудобно, так как она разбита на 4 отдельных фанфика.

Комментарий к «Чарли живёт одна, сторожит маяк на острове без названия, а ещё она мертва»  
Про короля Харальда: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B4_I_%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%B9  
Про тупиков: 1. русская Вики: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BA_(%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0)  
2\. на сайте Министерства окружающей среды Канады (есть фото и даже видео, а также карта гнездовий, но не показаны гнездовья в Европе): http://www.hww.ca/en/wildlife/birds/atlantic-puffin.html  
Про Л’Анс-о-Медоуз: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%E2%80%99%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%81-%D0%BE-%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B7  
Про Йорк: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BA  
PS насчёт усов вождя: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/1f/Lebedev_Svyatoslavs_meeting_with_Emperor_John.jpg (обращаем внимание на усы киевского князя Святослава Игоревича, который, как известно, варяг, то есть скандинав, со стороны обоих родителей).

========== Так называемый древесный нид считался более действенным, но требовал конского черепа ==========

Из песков выплывают битые черепа,  
Пересоленным супом густеет Гнилое море.  
Для настойчивых бывших — нидингова тропа,  
Чтоб ногам по колено в солёном тонуть позоре.  
Только череп на жерди не конским будет — моим,  
И, в конечном итоге, моим — и язык змеиный,  
А настойчивых бывших оправдывать будет Рим —  
Там ведь любят покрасоваться святою миной.  
Там мне скажут: — Зачем ты? А помнишь те дни, когда…  
Ну, ведь было там что-то, чтоб больше вам не расстаться?  
— Ничего, кроме секса, которого, вот беда,  
Мне не больно-то надо от жизни такой дурацкой.  
Секс не стоит того, как не стоил «Отчизны» дым,  
Не о сексе ведь пели десятой той музы струны…  
И свой собственный череп — в насмешку вашим святым —  
Водружу на хулительной жерди, чтоб крепче руны.

Гнилое море — Сиваш.  
Нид — хулительная песнь у древних германцев, нидинг — её объект. Германское племя готов обитало как раз у берегов Сиваша, в Крыму.  
Реально существовавший (жил: ок. 984—1009 или 987—1012) исландский скальд Гуннлауг Иллугасон (Gunnlaugr Illugason) был также известен как Гуннлауг Змеиный Язык (Gunnlaugr Ormstunga), в том числе и из-за того, что был мастером нида.  
Не знаю, существуют ли сигареты «Отчизна» сейчас, но в 2001-2003 они существовали и продавались в Москве. Видимо, их производители очень любили Грибоедова, но забыли, что в сигаретах хоть иногда должно быть хоть что-нибудь кроме опилок.  
С собственной отрубленной головой в руках изображался Сен-Дени, святой покровитель Франции.   
Комментарий к Так называемый древесный нид считался более действенным, но требовал конского черепа  
Про крымских готов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%8B  
Про Гуннлауга: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%B3_%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%AF%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA  
Вот нашла про древесные ниды в Вики: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%81%D1%88%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82  
Подробно про нид как жанр: http://www.ulfdalir.narod.ru/literature/Matushina_Poetryofskalds/p3_ch2.htm 

========== О бесполезности идеализма и идеологий, часть 2 ==========

Работа с бессонницей в кучку — хорош завал,  
Но пишет психолог: для жизни нужна идея.  
Палатка Шломо, который не воевал?  
Стрелявшая много винтовка Хемингуэя?  
Ещё — человек, чтоб делить всё напополам,  
Да только вот люди уходят порой далёко…  
Сквозь пурпур палатки взрастает ненужный Храм,  
Священник курганные капища жжёт жестоко  
И требует с криком, чтоб дал весь народ зарок  
Забыть, как степные боги играют в травах.  
…С винтовкой Эрнеста всё проще: нажмёшь курок —  
И всё, и лишь пальцы твои навсегда неправы.

Шломо бен-Давид, он же Шломо Миротворец — сильно младший единокровный брат моей Тамар, примечателен постройкой Первого Храма в Иерусалиме и окончательным введением монотеизма (и в методах этого наверняка не отличался от множества легендарных крестителей раннего средневековья, прославившихся своей жестокостью). И действительно ни разу не воевал.  
Психолога же звали Виктор Франкл, см. его работу «Человек в поисках смысла». Франкл, в отличие от Шломо, нареканий у меня не вызывает, никаких. То есть я с ним согласна, что смысл нужен, но добавляю: не всякий подойдёт.  
«Курганные капища» — то есть расположенные на вершинах курганов, они как раз характерны для того времени (Х век до н.э.). 

========== Про княжну Михаль бат-Шауль (без опоры на источники, но ведь могло быть?) ==========

Твой почти догорает век:  
В тридцать — тело давно не ново.  
Что ты скажешь братней вдове  
После битвы у круч Гильбоа?  
Да ведь нечего и сказать,  
Кроме: — Вот я, с тобой, живая.  
И Ашторет — влюблённых мать —  
Смотрит пристально, не мигая,  
И её известковый лик  
Поцарапан давно когда-то.  
К горизонту Шамаш поник,  
Спят уж дети мёртвого брата,  
Ты невестке заваришь чай   
(Зверобой — без лишних вопросов).  
Ничего ей не обещай,  
Лучше вон помой абрикосов.  
Только долго нельзя болтать,  
Ведь поднимет работа рано.  
…Да, и жизни ваши висят  
До сих пор на кремле Бет-Шана.

Так, по порядку. Михаль бат-Шауль — одна из двух дочерей первого еврейского короля Шауля бен-Киша. Дело тут происходит в конце XI века до н.э., а тогда средняя продолжительность жизни как раз едва-едва до тридцати дотягивала, сорок же — это вообще аксакал.  
Шауль бен-Киш и трое его взрослых сыновей пали в битве при Гильбоа, сильно похожей на оборону Фермопил полтысячелетия спустя. Мёртвые тела Шауля и Йонатана плиштим увезли с собой и в честь своей победы повесили на детинце своего (тогда) города Бет-Шан (существует до сих пор, даже названия не поменял, но сейчас принадлежит Израилю). Йонатан — единственный из сыновей Шауля, у которого были дети (и, следовательно, жена, имя которой нам неизвестно).  
Ашторет — аналог вавилонской Иштар и греческой Афродиты. Шамаш — общесемитский бог солнца. Дети, видимо, маленькие, спят много.  
Дополнительного ангста должен добавить тот факт, что Михаль — первая (хотя на показываемый момент уже давно бывшая) жена Давида бен-Ишая, а битва при Гильбоа вполне может считаться эпизодом гражданской войны между ним и Шаулем. На показываемый момент Давидка победил и его династии предстоит несколько веков непрерывного правления.   
Комментарий к Про княжну Михаль бат-Шауль (без опоры на источники, но ведь могло быть?)  
Про Бет-Шан: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82-%D0%A8%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD  
Про вавилонскую Иштар: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80   
Зверобой там очень даже растёт: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B9#%D0%A0%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B8_%D1%8D%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F 

========== Туризм в предапокалиптику? ==========

«Пусть уж лучше боится чудовищ из морской пучины».  
(Scarlet Heath, «Осколки»)  
Всего парочка сотен лет  
До удара метеорита,  
Но настырных туристов нет  
В дебрях древнего Маастрихта.  
Только лес и берег морской —  
Ну, какие ещё причины?  
…С утлой лодки подать рукой  
До чудовищ морской пучины.  
У чудовищ любовь жестка —  
Вон, белеют былые шрамы.  
Да, но кожа на плавниках  
Толще нашей оконной рамы,  
Лишь царапнешь — хоть пулей бей.  
Хоть не верю в тебя, но, боже,  
Эволюции ради всей,  
Мне б в ту зиму такую кожу!  
…Да, и солнцем пронизан риф —  
На манер французских соборов.  
Что, поехали в Маастрихт —  
В мезозой, не в голландский город?

Маастрихт — город на юге Голландии, но также это же название применяется к Маастрихтскому геологическому веку — последнему веку мезозоя в целом и мела в частности (от 72,1 ± 0,2 млн лет назад до 66,0 млн лет назад, всего около 6 млн лет; завершился мел-палеогеновым вымиранием, уничтожившим динозавров, и не только их).  
Под «чудовищами морской пучины» имеются в виду благополучно дожившие до наших дней акулы, у многих их видов секс даже в норме связан с проявлением насилия, при этом самец сильно кусает самку за грудные плавники и вообще хватается за них своей острозубой пастью и повисает, не отпуская. Однако эволюция наделила самок ответной адаптацией: кожа на их грудных плавниках и вообще на груди очень груба и сильно утолщена (пуля, может, и пробьёт, но зубы самцов — нет). Про оконную раму — или гипербола, или если брать с учётом чешуи, которая у них ещё и жёсткая, как наждачка (и напоминает по внутреннему строению всё те же зубы).

Комментарий к Туризм в предапокалиптику?  
Про город: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%85%D1%82  
Про геологический век: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%85%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81  
Про акулий секс: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shark#Sexual 

========== Про кровь и железо (по мотивам салишской легенды) ==========

Камень лопнет зимой, древо высохнет и сгорит,  
Даже слово за век станет стёртым и бесполезным,  
Но исток мелкой речки — он кровью твоей промыт  
И зачат твоей кровью, богатою на железо.  
Ты не пустишь железо на копья, мечи, штыки,  
Топоры да ножи для тебя не годятся тоже,  
Но оно светлым соком в осочьи пойдёт ростки  
И у рыбы забьётся под тонкой стальною кожей.  
А у древнего бога палец-то на курке,  
И страна твоя в стельку пьяна со своим саддамом,  
Но пока будет рыба множиться в той реке —  
Твоя кровь не осядет в иле железом ржавым.

Салишские языки распространены в Британской Колумбии и прилегающих штатах США, на Тихоокеанском побережье. Легенда же звучит примерно так:

Однажды старик попросил у Великого Духа бессмертия. — Я могу сделать тебя валуном, — сказал тот.  
— Нет, — ответил старик. — Валуны рассыпаются в пыль и гальку.  
— Сделать ли тебя деревом? — спросил Великий Дух.  
— Нет, деревья погибают и горят.  
Только рекой согласился стать старик — и обрёл бессмертие, потому что реки текут вечно.  
Комментарий к Про кровь и железо (по мотивам салишской легенды)  
Про салишские языки: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B8

========== С Лильки одно время в самом деле можно было Ганимеда ваять, только с косичкой ==========

Ганимеда — что суслика — Зевсов орёл схватил.  
Ну, а ты и обычному беркуту не нужна:  
Допереть до гнезда твою тушу не хватит сил,  
Много весит под сердцем былая «почти война».  
Как советовал кто-то, надежды свои забудь,  
Перед богом, по пьяни придуманным, рухни ниц.  
Ганимеду — как всем — пожелают: «У добру путь!»,  
У тебя ж — молочай пробивается из глазниц.  
И, что сок молочайный, любовь твоя ни к чему:  
Насекомые дохнут, у коз молоко горчит…  
Только Зевса-то вовсе и нет, если по уму,  
Да и беркут сюда раз в столетие залетит.

Телёнка серны или косули беркут в воздух поднимет, но вот взрослое животное (весящее около 50 кг, даже меньше, чем я) — уже нет.  
«Путь» по-украински женского рода, а вообще речь о стандартном пожелании на школьном выпускном.  
Млечный сок молочая нужен растению именно для химической защиты от травоядных, многих насекомых он убивает или отпугивает, а у коз действительно молоко становится горьким, пить можно, но неприятно.

========== Песня про утку — старая, так что у меня имеются в виду НЕ принёсшие ей известность недавние события ==========

«Уже и рассветы проснулись,  
Что к жизни тебя возвратят,  
Уже изготовлены пули,  
Что мимо тебя просвистят».  
(Юрий Визбор, песня из фильма «Июльский дождь», 1962)

Просвистеть может сколько хочешь,  
но попавшей — одной довольно ведь,  
Будь она хоть кустарно отлита  
из дешёвого серебра.  
Разольётся Дунай-рекою  
кровь, почувствовав волю вольную,  
И зароют дети картошину  
в жар, в золу твоего костра.  
Да, с бедра неудобно целиться,  
от плеча получилось метче бы,  
Но у пули была надпилена  
оболочка, чтоб мясо рвать.  
За руном Золотым уходят,  
за богатством твои советчики,  
А тебе неохота, знаешь ли,  
ни за что уже воевать.  
Неохота — да вот приходится,  
и ружьё твоё, делать нечего,  
На два века вперёд заряжено,  
чтоб тебе не сойти с ума.  
А утята плывут спокойною  
тихой поздневесенней речкою…  
Ты — утёнок, и той Тисиною  
окружаешь себя сама.

Про разницу между стрельбой с бедра и с плеча см. у Джека Лондона, но не помню, где именно. Общая идея в том, что с плеча всегда получится метче, но может занять больше времени.  
Надпилив у обычной пули оболочку, можно за полминуты превратить её в экспансивную, то есть расширяющуюся при попадании в цель и наносящую значительно более тяжёлые ранения, почему такие пули и запрещено использовать на войне.  
Речка Тисина реально существует и правильно называется Ти́са (укр. Тиса, венг. Tisza, словацк. Tisa, серб. Тиса), впадает в Дунай, исток же её — в Украинских Карпатах.  
Именно там, в Карпатах, возникла народная песня «Плине́ ка́ча по Тиси́ні…», относящаяся к типу «рекрутских песен», а сейчас ставшая знаменитой из-за событий 2014 года (но у меня имеются в виду не они!).   
Комментарий к Песня про утку — старая, так что у меня имеются в виду НЕ принёсшие ей известность недавние события  
Ссылка на эпиграф: http://www.bards.ru/archives/part.php?id=15943   
Про речку: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0  
Про песню (рус.): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%87%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D0%BE_%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%96  
Про песню (укр.): https://zak.depo.ua/ukr/zak/yak-zakarpatska-pisnya-yshla-do-revolyutsiyi-gidnosti-21112015160500  
В статье Википедии приведён текст, в статье на Depo.Закарпаття можно послушать песню в трёх вариантах исполнения. 

========== Собственно, почему именно Сидящий Бык (возможная история имени) ==========

Ты — тот рыжий телёнок, что сел на больную ногу  
(Выжить будет непросто, считай, что ты волчья сыть).  
И Великому Духу, и белых бухому богу  
Наплевать на тебя. Солнце слижет капли росы,  
Твоё стадо уйдёт, только мать останется рядом,  
Да ещё равнодушные скалы Чёрных Холмов.  
Нет, пастись получается, но — убегать ведь надо  
От волков и от пум — ото всех. Даже от сурков?  
Нет, сурки безопасны и тоже кушают травку,  
А ту старую пуму прогнать исхитрилась мать.  
Вес пока ещё мал, и нога идёт на поправку,  
Или, может, и не было там перелома — уж не узнать.  
…И весна уж вторая, и, словно проростки сосен,  
Сквозь уж бурую шерсть прорастают твои рога.  
Ты не знаешь, как много тебе остаётся вёсен,  
Но сумеешь сбежать от любого почти врага.  
Но порой сесть на землю заставит былая рана:  
На погоду заноет, коль близко пора дождей.  
…И Сидящим Быком люди степи зовут шамана,  
Но их бунт разобьётся о пули белых людей.

Речь идёт об американских бизонах, у них телята действительно рыженькие (а вот у европейских зубров — сразу бурые), а рога есть у обоих полов, самцы отличаются от самок только более крупными габаритами, но не рогами. Пол телёнка, о котором рассказ, поэтому не принципиален и ни на что не влияет.  
Сидя́щий Бык (родился примерно в 1831 — убит 15 декабря 1890) — вождь индейского племени хункпапа (часть народа лакота из группы народов сиу), возглавлявший сопротивление коренного населения вооружённым силам США. Его имя на его родном языке дакота звучит как Татанка Ийотаке, Tȟatȟáŋka Íyotake, Бизон, сидящий на земле.  
Будучи вождём, выполнял также и функции шамана, в частности, «непосредственно общался с духами» перед сражениями, так что шаманом его тоже можно назвать. То есть вообще «вождь» в данном случае — это не чисто военный лидер, так было бы слишком просто.  
Чёрные Холмы (англ. Black Hills, лакота Ȟe Sápa) — реально существующее до сих пор место, находятся в юго-западной части штата Южная Дакота и северо-восточной части штата Вайоминг. Являются святыней для индейских племён лакота и шайеннов.  
Комментарий к Собственно, почему именно Сидящий Бык (возможная история имени)  
Про бизонов, именно про описываемый подвид: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BD  
Про Сидящего Быка: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%8F%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%91%D1%8B%D0%BA  
Он же на Викицитатнике (англ.): https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Sitting_Bull  
Про Чёрные Холмы: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%BA-%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%81

========== Про самку гепарда ==========

И слов не останется — только тот птичий писк:  
Им самка гепарда сзывает своих котят.  
Позвать по-звериному — лишний, ненужный риск:  
Ты тоже добыча, для многих. Да, вот он, ад.  
Ты тоже добыча, ведь кости твои тонки,  
На дикую гонку рассчитаны, не на бой,  
А в той вон норе гиеньей пищат щенки —  
Их нужно кормить. Чем получится. Хоть тобой.  
Ты будешь бояться и прятаться в дебри трав,  
И есть очень быстро, отнять не успели чтоб.  
Придуманный теми, двуногими, бог — неправ.  
Какою там меткой он тронул твой жёлтый лоб?  
Ни бога, ни метки в природе, конечно, нет,  
А есть — у котят по спине серебристый пух,  
Да тропы газелей, где можно добыть обед,  
Да твой настороженный всё-таки вечно слух.  
Комментарий к Про самку гепарда  
Видео 1: https://youtu.be/Cockq3jIOaU  
Видео 2: https://youtu.be/JRYQxLX8yCA?t=94  
4 фото, хорошо виден детский серебристый пух у них на спинах: https://www.itv.com/news/westcountry/2018-11-19/longleat-cheetah-cubs-venture-outside-for-the-first-time/  
С возрастом он вылиняет.   
Отличная статья с кучей фото: https://magazine.africageographic.com/weekly/issue-232/the-cheetah/ 

========== Про брата и сестру, Аполлона и Артемиду ==========

То, что было в снегах Мазари-Посада —  
Это просто было с тобой.  
Да, невинности нет, но карать не надо —  
Не объявлен, не начат бой.  
Брат с сестрой не натянут тугие луки,  
Не возьмут тебя на прицел.  
«Арсенальное» сварено по науке,  
Тот стакан из общаги — цел.  
Впрочем, можно налить им и просто чаю,  
Пусть решают сами пока.  
А в лимане Лаврентия лёд крепчает,  
Чтобы ясли создать белькам.  
Нет божественной кары, давно ненужной,  
Нет серебряноглавых стрел.  
…Артемида болтает на слэйви южном —  
Древнегреческий устарел.

Мазари-Посад — гибрид афганского городка Мазари-Шариф и подмосковного райцентра Сергиев Посад, имеется в виду последний.  
«Арсенальное» — разновидность пива. Не знаю, существует ли сейчас, но в моё студенчество считалось хорошим.  
В лимане реки Святого Лаврентия (то есть в устье этой реки и в одноимённом заливе), на юго-востоке Канады. Там действительно щенятся гренландские тюлени, причём именно на морском льду, не на берегу.  
Слэйви (англ. Slavey, самоназвание Dene) — индейский народ на северо-западе той же Канады, в долине реки Маккензи и вокруг Большого Невольничьего озера (ошибочно названного Невольничьим из-за созвучия «Slavey» и англ. «slave», «раб»). Язык их относится к дене-енисейской семье, культурно же они — индейцы Субарктики, до прихода белых были таёжными охотниками.   
Комментарий к Про брата и сестру, Аполлона и Артемиду  
Про народ: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B2%D0%B8_(%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4)  
Про язык: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B2%D0%B8_(%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA)   
Вторым файлом идёт pdf про канадскую популяцию гренландского тюленя, на первой же странице карта ареала и миграций: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9c3vWWr02PIZFVTd0w4MjE2MlE?amp%3Busp=sharing 

========== Про цветы (POV расписного волка Lycaon pictus) ==========

Двуногие строят в пожухшей степи города:  
Не суйся туда и дороги минуй осторожно.  
Ты любишь цветы, потому что под ними вода —  
Всего в полуметре, вполне докопаться возможно.  
Степная ромашка укажет, где будет родник,  
Где топот копыт сообщит тебе: «Вот и добыча!» —  
Где будут щенки бултыхаться, промокнув за миг.  
Но рвать те цветы — это глупых двуногих обычай.  
Букеты порой вдоль дорог продаются вдали,  
И люди их самкам приносят, как гусениц птицы,  
Но стеблей пучок — это ж вовсе не воды земли,  
Не стадо добычи, что к речке приходит напиться,  
Не ягоды даже — цветные листки да трава,  
Лишённые смысла, когда продаются у трассы.  
Но люди в них верят, как верят в свои же слова,  
В богов и в надежду, что жизнь почему-то прекрасна.

Под степной ромашкой имеется в виду действительно похожее на ромашку африканское растение, ссылка на статью с фото будет. В статье его называют «pyrethrum», но сейчас этот термин считается устаревшим и может быть для растения только разговорным названием.  
Комментарий к Про цветы (POV расписного волка Lycaon pictus)  
Статья с фоткой африканских ромашек (третье сверху фото, не считая обложки, рядом с работающими в поле девочками): https://magazine.africageographic.com/weekly/issue-111/rwanda-into-the-heart-of-africa/   
Вики про то, что термин устарел: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BC 

========== Про Артемиду и её младшую сестру Ардуинну ==========

Две сестры их, одна — у белгов  
Спит медведицей под сосной.  
Да, её почитают девы,  
Но не только — и той войной  
Её чтили мужи селений,  
Города паля до золы.  
Жертвы ей — и стрела в колене,  
И твой шрам поперёк скулы.  
Да, медведи и волки те же,  
Что у старшей сестры её,  
Но, убийственно бел и нежен,  
Снег заносит твоё жильё —  
Аж по самую, Габи, кровлю,  
И не тает по много дней.  
И звезда цвета ржавой крови  
Здесь — отчаянней и видней.  
Хоть зверей всё те же подвиды,  
Но — добавим крови и слёз.  
Ардуинны — не Артемиды —  
Ты и есть быстроногий пёс.

Ардуинна (Arduinna, также Arduina, Arduinnae или Arduinne) — галло-римская богиня-покровительница и эпоним Арденнских гор, почиталась в соответствующем регионе (в первую очередь на территории нынешних Бельгии и Люксембурга), изображалась в виде охотницы верхом на вепре. Её культ изначально сформировался на территориях нынешних Бельгии, Люксембурга и Франции. Отождествлялась с римской богиней Дианой.  
Ардéнны, Ардéннские горы, Ардéннский лес (лат. Arduenna Silva, валлон. Årdene, нидерл. и люксемб. Ardennen, фр. Ardennes, Ardenne) — горная система и край обширных лесов в Бельгии, Люксембурге и Франции.  
Вымышленная мной Габи в 19 лет отступала на восток через зимние Арденны, в реальности же эти горы видели, например, Битву за Францию и Арденнскую операцию Союзников (обе — в ходе Второй мировой).  
Белги — древний кельтский народ, обитавший в нынешней Бельгии и давший ей своё название.  
«Звезда» — Марс, это понятно.  
Комментарий к Про Артемиду и её младшую сестру Ардуинну  
Про Ардуинну: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0   
Про Арденны: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B_(%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B)  
Про белгов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B3%D0%B8

========== Про орлёнка-подростка ==========

На бурую спинку — камеру, рюкзачком.  
Но ты будешь помнить, как люди тебя хватали,  
И будешь от них подальше скрывать свой дом,  
Любовь и птенцов — и повыше, чтоб не достали.  
Да, в самой забытой богами сухой степи,  
На старой акации, сыплющей цвет на травы:  
Была бы речушка рядом, воды попить,  
А уж на сурков будет скора твоя расправа.  
А камера будет сплетать для людей рассказ  
О жизни твоей, о миграциях над волнами…  
Поймать сеголетку-подростка им плюнуть раз,  
Но что, интересно, у птиц с кошмарными снами?  
Бывают, наверное — как и у нас, ну да,  
Ведь те же структуры внутри черепной коробки.  
…А спинка пушистой и бурой будет всегда,  
Лишь камера лет через пять соскользнёт неловко.

Строго говоря, у меня тут есть видимый мной же ляп, так как речь об орлах-могильниках Aquila heliaca, а они из Восточной Европы летят в Аравию не через море — Каспий они огибают, зато пересекают Кавказ (или Туркмению и Иран, если идут в облёт с восточной стороны).  
А камеры/спутниковые передатчики сейчас даже на мигрирующих бабочек умеют ставить, если что. Там вес минимальный.  
PS: мечение птиц я считаю необходимым, так как: 1. нам нужна информация для адекватной охраны их же и 2. им самим страх перед человеком скорее полезен, так как уменьшает шансы погибнуть от охотничьей пули, люди ведь всякие бывают…  
Комментарий к Про орлёнка-подростка  
Про этот вид орлов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_(%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0) 

========== Азовка и вакита — очень близкие виды, только вакита краснокнижная ==========

Ты скрываешь нервов скрученных ропот,  
Тащишь груз внушённых сызмальства вин.  
Ты — азовка, что обычна в Европе,  
Под Бердянском и у Фризских равнин.  
Ты — азовка, ты свободна. Как будто  
Китобоям мелкота не нужна.  
А в проливах и на прочих маршрутах  
То и дело полыхает война:  
Ради золота, Китая и бога —  
Чтоб был замок королевский высок.  
И лафеты погружаются боком,  
Осью тыкаясь в подводный песок,  
И опять над головою пробитой —  
Волны моря, шум далёкой грозы…  
Эта, может, даже будет вакитой —  
Уязвимее и реже в разы.

Азовка — обыкновенная морская свинья (лат. Phocoena phocoena), вакита — калифорнийская (лат. Phocoena sinus).  
Бердянск — городок в Запорожской области, Украина, на берегу Азовского моря. Фризия — часть южного и восточного побережий Северного моря.  
Комментарий к Азовка и вакита — очень близкие виды, только вакита краснокнижная  
Про азовку: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F  
Про вакиту: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F   
Про Бердянск: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA  
Про Фризию: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F


	4. Через сто лет, ага, замахнулась, Юлька

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: http://www.tsvetayeva.com/poems/tebe_cherez100   
Простите меня, Марина Ивановна, пожалуйста.

…Чтоб они знали, кого ты любила тут:  
Знали в морозные дни, что потом придут,  
Знали, когда тебя эта сожрёт страна —  
Вспенится кровью снегов городских волна.  
Душу продать — это мало. Ты докажи,  
Что вот за эти продана рубежи,  
За Лаврентийский лёд, где бельку тепло  
Поздней зиме или ранней весне назло.  
Ты докажи человеку, ведь бога нет  
И никого не встречает фаворский свет;  
Есть только девочка в дальнем степном селе —  
Только она и вспомнит, через сто лет.


	5. Про маки Фландрии и Рагнарёк

Маки Фландрии вырастут — да, и из той земли,  
Хоть она и впитала не танки, а лишь «работу».  
Из ногтей мертвецов Локи выстроит корабли  
И погрузит на них давно умершую пехоту.  
Из-за леса Железного выплывет караван,  
И упрутся приклады в остатки плеч неживые,  
И стрельба загрохочет — в отместку за сотни ран,  
Нанесённых такими же ружьями в дни былые.  
Загрохочет стрельба, только кровь-то ведь — не ничья.  
Может, лучше не с Локи идти по морским равнинам,  
А цвести молочаем в истоках своих Каял,  
Чтобы время людское ползло или мчалось — мимо?  
Лес Железный заржавлен, но выглядит как пожар,  
Люди без толку молят извечно бухого бога…  
Ты же — ногти стриги покороче, чтоб Нагльфар  
Оказался поменьше, хотя бы совсем немного.

«На полях Фландрии», в других переводах «В полях Фландрии» (англ. «In Flanders Fields») — известное стихотворение, написанное во время Первой мировой войны подполковником канадской армии военно-полевым хирургом Джоном Маккреем.  
Нагльфар (норв. Naglfar) — в германо-скандинавской мифологии — корабль, сделанный целиком из ногтей мертвецов. В Рагнарёк он будет освобождён из земного плена потопом, выплывет из царства мертвых Хель. На нём армия ётунов, предводимая Гимиром (по версии Младшей Эдды) или Локи (по версии Старшей Эдды), поплывёт на поле Вигрид для последней битвы против асов. <…> Снорри Стурлусон в «Видении Гюльви» описывает обычай скандинавов остригать у покойников ногти и сжигать их, чтобы Нагльфар никогда не смог быть создан.  
Желе́зный лес (др.-сканд. Járnviðr, Ярнвид) — лес в скандинавской мифологии, обитателями которого являются ётуны в обличии ведьм и волков. Расположен между Ётунхеймом и Мидгардом, миром людей.  
Кая́ла, Кая́лы (от тюрк. kajaly «скалистая») — река, упоминаемая в произведении древнерусской литературы «Слово о полку Игореве». Возле Каялы, согласно «Слову», произошло сражение князя Игоря Святославича с половцами в 1185 году.  
На сегодняшний момент нет однозначного сопоставления Каялы с ныне существующими реками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про маки Фландрии:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%85_%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8  
Про Нагльфар: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84%D0%B0%D1%80  
Про Железный лес: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81   
Про Каялу: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%8F%D0%BB%D0%B0 (рус.) и https://uk.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%8F%D0%BB%D0%B0 (укр.).


	6. Про мою первую любовь по имени Елена и лишение невинности, совпавшее с началом не Троянской, но Иракской войны

Той весны шизанутой дождь,  
Став щенком, твою руку лижет,  
Ты — сама себе франкский вождь,  
Чьи возы не пришли к Парижу.  
На общажной кухне бардак,  
Ночь, но пива соседу мало.  
Не прикурит город Багдад  
От окурка его «Опала».  
Он — сосед — наутро пойдёт  
У посольства держать плакатик.  
…Червяков зима заметёт,  
Но ореховке пищи хватит.  
Вон она, осенней порой,  
Как велит инстинкт её расы,  
Прячет в щели да под корой  
Всюду собранные запасы.  
Ну, заляпала кровь постель,  
Ну, матрас не менян годами.  
Ты и есть под корою щель  
Для любви твоей злости давней.  
Для не виденных ею стран,  
Для не купленной той вещицы,  
Для серебряных пуль «жакан»:  
По мужам-то палить — боится.  
…Залатают работа, быт,  
Травы южных твоих июлей,  
Но ореховка, вон, летит  
За серебряной твоей пулей.

Иракская война (с 20 марта 2003 по 15 декабря 2011 года) — военный конфликт, начавшийся со вторжения сил США и их союзников в Ирак с целью свержения власти Саддама Хусейна.  
Описываемые тут события происходят в общежитии в Москве в марте 2003.  
«Opal» — ещё существовавшая тогда марка дешёвых сигарет. Редкостные опилки.  
Жакан — самодельная тяжёлая разрывная пуля для стрельбы из гладкоствольного ружья.  
Североамериканская ореховка (лат. Nucifraga columbiana) — вид птиц из семейства врановых (Corvidae). Живёт в сосновых лесах Скалистых гор и на соседних хребтах. Специализируется на семенах разных видов сосны, которые птица прячет в течение года, чтобы затем кормиться ими в зимний период. Строит свои гнёзда на вершинах сосен.  
Кедровке (лат. Nucifraga caryocatactes) из тайги Евразии она ближайшая родня, уже по латинским названиям понятно, что один род. Ореховкой же называется потому, что кедров в Северной Америке нет. Впрочем, «ореховкой» может называться и евразийский вид.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про пулю: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD   
Про птицу:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0  
Про род Nucifraga: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B8


	7. Клыки кабарги бесполезны бОльшую часть года

Спят друзья твои и враги,  
Ты не спишь, но времени — сколько?  
У судьбы — клыки кабарги,  
Что полезны осенью только  
(Ну, тогда у них просто гон:  
Ради самок — бой всех со всеми).  
Но тебе не знать тех времён,  
Для тебя остальное время:  
То, в которое ты — еда  
Рыси, соболя, росомахи…  
Между пальцев бежит вода,  
Выше пятки натёрли страхи,  
Просто память о сапогах,  
Что давно уж в чужом чулане.  
…Вон, в сезон на длинных клыках  
Кровь соперников — словно пламя,  
У тебя же — зима всегда,  
Убежать да следы запутать,  
Снятся мёрзлые города,  
И всегда слишком рано — утро.

Кабарга — древний и примитивный, мелкий, безрогий и саблезубый (но клыки есть только у самцов) олень, водится в Сибири и на востоке Казахстана, в лесах (в том числе, горных). Входит в меню всех перечисленных животных, даже соболя, хоть он и мельче кабарги в n раз: соболь прыгает сверху, с дерева, и кусает в шею, и всё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неохота длиннющие ссылки на Вики делать, поэтому вот:   
про кабаргу: http://www.peacekaz.net/kabarga.html  
про соболя в Казахстане: http://www.peacekaz.net/sobol.html  
про росомаху в Казахстане: http://www.peacekaz.net/rosomaxa.html  
Судя по этим статьям, все три вида животных встречаются в казахской части Алтая на востоке страны.


	8. Про Алёну Старицу (и да, Дмитрию Кедрину привет)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сразу и эпиграф, и историческая справка: http://az.lib.ru/k/kedrin_d_b/text_0120.shtml   
"Старица" она потому, что беглая монахиня.   
А вообще это какая-то психологическая защита, только я не помню, как она называется. :с

Ты идёшь под ружьё, когда ты Алёна Старица,  
У которой ведь в жизни и не было ни хуя.  
Вот тогда тебе каша в походе вкуснее варится,  
Вот тогда бесприютная тёмная степь — твоя.  
Да, товарищи будут порубаны да постреляны,  
И сама ты от пули иль плахи не убежишь,  
Но ещё не родившимся детям почти постелены  
Одеяла из шерсти и нужная тебе жизнь.  
Та, которую жалко раскидывать Доном-Волгою  
По степным буеракам навстречу царским полкам,  
Та, которая будет — счастливой, спокойной, долгою,  
Но пристать никогда не могла бы к твоим рукам.


	9. Про гирканские леса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «На зеленых коврах хорасанских полей  
Вырастают тюльпаны из крови царей,  
Вырастают фиалки из праха красавиц,  
Из пленительных родинок, между бровей…»  
(Омар Хайям, перевод Германа Плисецкого)

Белодушка-куница прыгает по сосне,  
И косули приходят к озеру — к водопою.  
Бог не скажет, что нужно дитя родить по весне,  
Потому что он — Пирва, и волчьей бежит тропою.  
Даже младшей сестре универ её дни несут  
И большой город Киев, прямые пути-дороги,  
Ты же в детстве застряла, в гирканском сухом лесу:  
Он отлично сгорит от бычка, что упал под ноги.  
Сигареты и спички ларёк предлагает ваш,  
И твой Пирва не сможет помочь тебе, хоть немножко:  
У него, вроде, был когда-то старый «калаш»,  
Только зять его продал в войну за мешок картошки.  
И в конечном итоге тебе остаётся что?  
В дебрях скрытые тропки, табак да былые раны.  
У нормальных людей быстро крутится спорт-лото,  
А из крови твоей прорастают в полях тюльпаны.  
Или фландрские маки (скорее, всё же, они,  
Ведь не царская кровь, а обычная да простая),  
Или — длинные реки, что илом наносят дни,  
Кушери в летних сумерках и камыши листая.

Зять не Пирвин, а дедушкин, не автомат, а лодку, и не в войну, а в 1990-е, в остальном же всё правильно.  
Пирва — хеттский бог войны, военных дружин и гор. Хетты — индоевропейцы, поэтому почему бы ему и не иметь, среди прочих, волчьего облика?  
Гирканские леса растут по южному и юго-восточному берегам Каспия, на севере Ирана и в Азербайджане.  
Кушерями на Днепре называют густые водорослевые заросли там, где дно на глубине до 2 метров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на эпиграф: http://hayam.spinners.ru/rubai/827   
Про Пирву: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B0   
Про Гирканский национальный парк, в котором как раз и представлены флора и фауна гирканских лесов:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA  
Про фландрские маки:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%85_%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8


	10. Мёртвые сраму не имут, вроде бы? Ну да, им просто плевать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «Грянула песнь смерти, и он понял, что тело его возлюбленного учителя тащат к печи.  
«Неси меня бережно, неси меня бережно,  
Ведь я — защитник родной страны.  
Благодарите! Благодарите! Благодарите!»  
Один голос выделился из хора:  
«Где храбрец?»  
Сотни голосов загремели в ответ:  
«Его несут к печи, его несут к печи».  
«Где трус?» — раздался тот же голос.  
«Бежит доносить весть!» — прогремел ответ сотни голосов. — Бежит доносить! Бежит доносить!»  
Нарау застонал от душевной муки. Правду говорила старая песня. Он был трус, и ему оставалось только убежать и донести весть о случившемся».  
(Джек Лондон, рассказ «Зуб кашалота»)

Ты живая, твой пашет разум,  
Но — у жизни подпорчен вкус.  
Смерти песнь из того рассказа  
Знает только: храбрец иль трус.  
Весть должна лететь над морями  
И над влажной чащей лесной,  
Кто-то должен спасти хоть знамя —  
Со стыдом своим и виной.  
Рассказать, мол, дела такие,  
Славный муж не вернётся с гор;  
Мне ж пускай языки людские  
Наплетают вечный позор.  
Лишь за то, что жива осталась,  
Больше дикой прошла тропой,  
По которой приходит старость  
На солёный свой водопой —  
Из пучины морской лакает,  
Чтоб скорее отдать концы…  
Смерти песнь — с губами растает,  
Её помнят одни отцы,  
Но пока звучат твои вины  
В плеске рыбы, в шуме грозы.  
От дикарской кривой дубины  
Сдохнуть было б быстрей в разы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на рассказ Джека Лондона: https://royallib.com/book/london_dgek/zub_kashalota.html


	11. А чёрт его знает, финаль оно или нет? (ну, творческий кризис у человека...)

В общем, Габи напишет последнюю свою строчку  
Через целых шестнадцать лет после той войны.  
За такое-то время успела б вырастить дочку,  
Только дочки ей — волчьи намного больше нужны.  
И тюленьи сыны — вон, один на косе песчаной  
Под прибрежной корявой сосною сопит себе,  
И приветствует мамку щенячьим своим пищаньем,  
И не тянет когтей к человечьей твоей судьбе.  
На руинах Толозы растут крапива и мята  
(Впрочем, мяту зачем-то друиды курят порой).  
Пережжённое место — кому оно будет свято?  
Лишь кошмарам ночным не уснуть под тою горой.  
Но писать о них вечно — ни нервов, ни слов не хватит.  
…Где-то лет шесть в запасе до палочки Коха есть.  
Ты сама — жёлтый свиток, в зелёное скрытый платье,  
И сопит под корявой прибрежной сосною — честь.

В Канаде гренландские тюлени щенятся на льду, но на Балтике местные два вида тюленей — на берегу. И когти у них у всех на ластах есть, чтоб ползать по льду/берегу.  
А мяту действительно некоторые курят, никогда не понимала, зачем.  
Палочка Коха — бактерия, возбудитель туберкулёза у человека. Названа в честь Роберта Коха, который получил за её открытие Нобелевку в 1905 году. Здесь же дело происходит во II веке н.э., а тогда туберкулёз был неизлечим.  
Толоза — Тулуза, во Франции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Роберта Коха: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%85,_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82


	12. Что-то меня в Неотропику попёрло, а именно на Кубу

Абордажный палаш на подводный ляжет песок,  
Дула пушек твоих обратятся в ржавую небыль,  
И рассыплются илом злато, Китай и бог,  
И лишь тень крокодила мелькнёт, затмевая небо.  
Крокодилье гнездо — оно будет на берегу,  
Из гниющих растений, воняющих кушерями.  
Ни еноты, ни волки и мимо не пробегут:  
Их солёное море не пустит сюда волнами.  
На другой стороне океана приспустят флаг,  
И всплакнёт королева, твои забывая вины,  
Здесь же — будет пищать полосатенький молодняк  
И ловить головастиков в том вон ручье недлинном.

Неотропика — это от Флориды (включительно) на севере до мыса Горн на юге, хотя с точки зрения ботаники юг Южной Америки — это уже Антарктическое флористическое царство. Но для зоологов Неотропика в самом деле до мыса Горн.  
Дело тут происходит на Кубе в XVI веке, через Флоридский пролив от неё тогда ещё водились ныне вымершие флоридские чёрные волки (Canis lupus floridanus), а еноты водятся во Флориде до сих пор.  
Вынесенные на берег гниющие водоросли из Днепровских кушерей — та ещё вонючка, морские, думаю, в этом не отличаются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Детёныш американского крокодила (лат. Crocodylus acutus; встречается и на Кубе), обращаем внимание на полоски: чёткие на хвосте и более размытые на спинке: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_crocodile#/media/File:Crocodylus_acutus01.jpg  
Про вымершего флоридского чёрного волка: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_black_wolf


	13. Ну, Эфесская Артемида тоже была не особо-то человеческой, если что

Широта на заливе Лаврентия — чуть не Киев,  
Хоть зимой намерзают морские плотные льды.  
Не на северный лад там сложились мифы людские,  
Архаичных и грозных богов — не найти следы.  
Но — здесь южные ясли влюблённого в Север вида,  
Их «тюленями арфы» зовёт английская речь.  
Ты возьмёшься ваять Лаврентийскую Артемиду,  
Что с матухой-тюленихой схожа в обхвате плеч?  
Плечи будут широкие, знаешь, почти мужские:  
На передние ласты нагрузка — ползти по льду.  
А глаза — только чёрные, будто бы неживые:  
Чтоб и здесь не подхватывать снежную слепоту.  
Артемида получится — не для открыток точно,  
Не для полных церквей, где почтён нереальный бог.  
…Для того, чтоб лечь рядом тяжёлой бессонной ночью  
И тюленьею мордочкой ткнуться тебе в сосок.

Действительно, «harp seals», из-за характерного пятна на боку. По-русски же они называются гренландскими тюленями, так как откармливаются и у берегов Гренландии.  
См. ту карту в том файле pdf: гренландские тюлени западной Атлантики действительно щенятся на самом юге своего ареала, а откармливаться уходят на север.  
Человека от снежной слепоты спасают тёмные очки (изобретены они, кстати, эскимосами, только у них вместо тёмного стекла была узкая щель, прорезаемая в закрывающем глаз щитке из моржового бивня), животные же вынуждены накапливать тёмный защитный пигмент в самих глазах. У всех арктических животных, да и у коренных народов Арктики, глаза практически чёрные, естественный отбор постарался.  
Фрейд радостно танцует, ну и чёрт с ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про снежную слепоту: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%84%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F  
Нужный файл тут второй по счёту, карта на первой же странице: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9c3vWWr02PIZFVTd0w4MjE2MlE?amp%3Busp=sharing  
Ну, и если кто не видел статую Артемиды из Эфеса, то вот:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%83%D1%8F_%D0%90%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%8B_%D0%AD%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9


	14. Про ужика, девочку и молоко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф:
> 
> «Если жив ты, муж мой верный,  
Брызнут волны белой пеной,  
Если помер — пеной красной…»  
(песня из народной литовской сказки «Ель — королева ужей», перевод Светланы Барановой)

На Балтике не бывает красных приливов,  
Но это не значит, что жить тебе тыщу лет.  
(А боги пьяны и уж точно несправедливы,  
И всё, что их манит — верёвка да пистолет).  
Ты — маленький ужик, девчушка ужиной расы,  
А вместо короны — куничьих зубов следы.  
Пугают тебя человечьи асфальт и трассы,  
Добыча твоя больше держится у воды,  
И там же, под ивой — нора, что тебе досталась  
От мыши, удачно так сожранной в ту весну.  
Ты маленький ужик, и жизнь твоя — просто малость,  
Что выведет к зимнему или вечному сну.  
Нора — это нужная в жизни твоей находка,  
Но кроме неё тебе мало чего дано.  
Не будет тебя молоком поить вайделотка,  
Когда заболеешь, ведь нет их уже давно.  
И Ель не поёт, как в той сказке про королеву,  
Не ждёт из-за моря воюющих далеко.  
…Но в том вон дворе, под вишней и чуть налево —  
Там в крышку от банки налито молоко.

Красные приливы вызываются бурным размножением одноклеточных водорослей и приводят к массовому замору рыбы и прочей морской живности. Жуткая вещь, в общем. И бывают они, кстати, и в Балтийском море тоже.  
Вайдело́ты (прус. Waidelotte, лит. Vaidilos, латыш. Vaideloši) — общее обозначение языческих жрецов у балтских народов (пруссов, литовцев, латышей), распространившееся позже и в других языках. В источниках XVI века встречаются в прусской форме Waidelotte. Это слово происходит от сочетания vaid-lo-to-jis и корня waist со значением «знать», «ведать».  
Женщины-вайделотки тоже были.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст сказки в переводе Светланы Барановой: https://nicbar.ru/legenda15.htm  
Статья про сказку в Вики:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B5,_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0_%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9  
Про красные приливы: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_tide   
Про вайделотов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82


	15. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «Каждый день в Соединённых Штатах 22 ветерана погибают, наложив на себя руки — проиграв свою собственную битву с невидимыми ранами войны».  
(Ричард Блументаль, сенатор-демократ от штата Коннектикут, 13 января 2015 года; цитируется по «Washington Post», ссылка будет ниже).

Ты жива тут зиме той назло —  
Что ещё тебе, девочка, надо?  
Двадцать два — это просто число.  
Просто цифры. Одиннадцать на два.  
Просто цифры? Ага, нихуя!  
Что ж тебе они прочих знакомей?  
Двадцать два — это чья-то семья,  
Что разбужена выстрелом в доме,  
Габаритки машины в ночи —  
Мчит в прозекторской дальние дали,  
Ведь апостол тот пропил ключи  
В полудохлом задрипанном баре  
И валяется сам на столе,  
И дербанят его на запчасти.  
На твоей негасимой земле  
Сколько весит побитое счастье?  
Может быть — девять граммов всего,  
И — для верности — чтоб серебришка.  
А потом? А потом — ничего,  
Темнота. Или всё-таки — слишком?  
Да не знаю, и кто разберёт?  
У кого ни спроси — он там не был.  
…На заливе смерзается лёд,  
Белый мех незаметен по снегу,  
И глазища полярно черны,  
Чтоб снегов белизна не слепила.  
Может быть, мы лишь им и нужны —  
Я, к примеру — ведь было бы… мило.

Серебряной пулей застрелился польский писатель Ян Потоцкий, он её ещё и в костёле освятил перед этим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вики про Яна Потоцкого: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%AF%D0%BD  
Песня про него же: https://youtu.be/mpGi7Lo0mHA   
А про статистику… Вот есть даже целая организация, которая так и называется «Mission 22»: https://www.mission22.com/#ourcause   
И вот подробно на «Washington Post»:  
https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/fact-checker/wp/2015/02/04/the-missing-context-behind-a-widely-cited-statistic-that-there-are-22-veteran-suicides-a-day/


	16. Молочай с запахом Лолиты (Набоковской)

От Шауля бен-Киша достались ночи —  
Их бессонный и долгий ад.  
Только твой организм не настолько прочен,  
И — где твой-то Явеш-Гилад?  
Тот спасённый город за той рекою  
Да в полынной сухой степи?  
И страна не лежит под твоей рукою,  
И тебе — царских вин не пить.  
И на скрипке никто тебе не сыграет,  
Не приманит музыкой снов.  
И ущелье крепко не обнимает  
Ни тебя, ни твоих стрелков.  
Но предательства тоже не будет, правда,  
Так что — радуйся да живи.  
И плевать, что степные лисицы рады  
Жить в руинах твоей любви.  
У малой-то — всего лишь учёбы много,  
Не поднимет она меча,  
Не придумает нового злого бога,  
Не потопчет тот молочай,  
Что растёт на любви да пахнет «Лолитой»,  
Сорняком называясь тут.  
…В твои ночи играют степные лисы,  
И щенки их твой сон грызут.

Шауль бен-Киш — первый король античного Израиля, его зять Давидка бен-Ишай развязал против тестя гражданскую войну со смертельным исходом для последнего, так что Цезарь и Помпей — не первая такая парочка.  
Правление же Шауля началось с того, что он спас заиорданский городок Явеш-Гилад от нашествия степняков.


	17. Фобос и Деймос убили и съели Эроса

Все о любви распевают песни,   
Твой же - свободен дом.   
Секс - ледяные воды Маккензи   
Там, под весенним льдом.   
В них обитают бобры и выдры,   
Раки ещё, ну да.   
Ловят медведи и чайки рыбу,   
Но - ледяна вода.   
Спать помешает треск льда дурацкий -   
Вон, на крыльце кури.   
Ты ведь не хочешь стать сытью рачьей  
Раньше юной зари?   
Ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб твои рёбра   
Стали домом мальков?   
Серое небо глядит недобро   
В полосу битых льдов.   
Снежная Дева - она всего лишь   
Сказки другой страны.   
Прут на тот берег волей-неволей   
Вместе с карибу - сны.   
Путь там - весь жёлт от полярных маков,   
И - океан в конце.   
...Ты же - дешёвенькой зажигалкой   
Щёлкаешь на крыльце. 

Макке́нзи (англ. и фр. Mackenzie, слейви Deh Cho — «большая река») — крупнейшая река Канады и всего американского севера протяжённостью 1738 км. Названа в честь открывшего её Александра Маккензи.  
Впадает в Северный Ледовитый океан. И лёд на ней весной ломается с громким треском - как и на любой реке в тех широтах, собственно.   
И карибу, они же дикие северные олени, пересекают реки вплавь в ходе своих миграций.   
По ссылке [2] пишут, что весенняя миграция карибу в Канаде идёт с начала марта по начало мая, когда они уходят на более северные пастбища, где происходит отёл. Осенняя же миграция - с конца августа по октябрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про реку Маккензи: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B8_(%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0)   
Ссылка [2], о миграциях карибу: https://www.naturalworldsafaris.com/experiences/natures-great-events/caribou-migration-in-arctic-canada


	18. Дети, избегайте идеализаций!

И грааль на костре закипает, и рыжий коршун,  
Продолжая охоту, кружит над будущей Польшей.  
Он не падальщик вовсе, ему интересны мыши,  
Но угрозу порой и в его даже крике слышат.  
Человечина варится в старой девственной крови,  
Седоусые древние боги всё хмурят брови,  
Коллективные вины бросают вместо приправы,  
Утверждают, что только они в этом мире правы.  
В манускрипте тебя нарисуют с рукой на лютне,  
На соловом коне и с каким-нибудь даром людям,  
Даже имя заменят, как Зиновию Хмелю —  
И ни разу не вспомнят, какой ты была на деле.  
И ни разу не вспомнят, что ты из людского рода  
И ослепшею местью кормила сомовьи воды —  
Не небесным судом, а обычной местью людскою,  
Да ещё старым страхом, лишившим тебя покоя.  
Идеалов в природе отчаянно не бывает:  
Ни святых, ни чертей. Под граалем костёр пылает,  
Кровь Христа там появится позже, с подачи барда,  
А самой-то тебе — лишь нормального сна и надо.

Про коршуна ссылка будет ниже, а насчёт аллюзий: моя мама сказала, что не принижаю я тут ни Богдана Хмельницкого, ни козака Мамая, а украинка я именно с маминой стороны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про коршуна:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%88%D1%83%D0%BD  
При этом у меня он рыжий принципиально, как в английском, немецком и украинском.   
Про козака Мамая: https://uk.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BA_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B9 (обращаем внимание на иконографию, а именно на коня и лютню как постоянные атрибуты).


	19. «Севилья ранит. Вечна эта рана» (Федерико Гарсиа Лорка)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф 1: https://www.askbooka.ru/stihi/federiko-garsia-lorka/sevilya.html  
Эпиграф 2: http://www.worldpoetry.ru/kipling/index.php?p=9 (переводчик там не указан, поэтому я говорю, что перевод К. Симонова)

Мёртвые не боятся, ведь просто некому,  
Ты же — боишься. Физической боли, да.  
Идеологий. Стать следующей — под меканье  
Тех, для кого воссияла веры звезда.  
Зубы гиен, что разроют могилу братскую —  
Вовсе не страшно: у них голодны щенки.  
Или пускай там высадят шмаль дурацкую,  
С плоти твоей сворачивать косяки.  
Да, ты боишься — любого, блин, алкоголика,  
Что на себя не похожих согнёт в дугу.  
Просто не вся твоя кровь в том подъезде пролита,  
Вот страх и вечен в работающем мозгу.  
Люди поплачут, помашут себе лопатами,  
Кто-то толкнёт на поминках бухую речь.  
…Сдохнуть от рака, обколотой опиатами,  
И в молочайные волчьи пески прилечь.


	20. Про птичку-сорокопута

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф (подвергаемый критике): 
> 
> «Есть такая легенда — о птице, что поёт лишь один раз за всю жизнь, но зато прекраснее всех на свете. Однажды она покидает своё гнездо и летит искать куст терновника и не успокоится, пока не найдёт. Среди колючих ветвей запевает она песню и бросается грудью на самый длинный, самый острый шип. И, возвышаясь над несказанной мукой, так поёт, умирая, что этой ликующей песне позавидовали бы и жаворонок, и соловей».  
(Коллин Маккалоу)

Птица ищет шипы — у тернового, да, куста,  
Но таскает на них свою пищу, свою добычу,  
Чтоб получше провялилась ящерица вон та  
И подольше хранилась — таков этих птиц обычай.  
Ну, а собственной грудью на шип — это бардов ложь,  
Верить им в этом деле ужасно неосторожно,  
И с пропоротым лёгким не больно-то попоёшь,  
Это просто физически, мать его, невозможно.  
На бандитский манер в чёрной маске сорокопут —  
Не читает романтиков, а выживает в чаще.  
…Летний день, под тридцатник, и вялится на суку  
Твой покой — он лет десять как мёртв и ненастоящий.

Маккалоу оказалась никаким не романтиком XIX века, пичалька. И легенда её не была никому известна до 1977 года…  
По ссылке [2] есть несколько фото сорокопутов-жуланов, о которых и речь, там как раз видно эту чёрную полоску-маску через глаза, особенно яркая она у самцов, но у самок тоже есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про искусственность легенды:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%8E%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B2_%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B5#%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%84_%D0%BE_%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B5  
(см. раздел 3, «Миф о терновнике»).   
Про обыкновенного жулана, он же сорокопут:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B6%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD


	21. Про булгаковского Марка Крысобоя, диссоциативную амнезию и вообще диссоциацию

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «— А вот, например, кентурион Марк, его прозвали Крысобоем, — он — добрый?  
— Да, — ответил арестант, — он, правда, несчастливый человек. С тех пор как добрые люди изуродовали его, он стал жесток и черств. Интересно бы знать, кто его искалечил.  
— Охотно могу сообщить это, — отозвался Пилат, — ибо я был свидетелем этого. Добрые люди бросались на него, как собаки на медведя. Германцы вцепились ему в шею, в руки, в ноги. Пехотный манипул попал в мешок, и если бы не врубилась с фланга кавалерийская турма, а командовал ею я, — тебе, философ, не пришлось бы разговаривать с Крысобоем. Это было в бою при Идиставизо, в долине Дев».  
(Михаил Булгаков, «Мастер и Маргарита»)

Центурион не помнит того осколка,  
Как всё случилось — нет у него идей.  
Турма врубилась с фланга иль в чащу волком  
Загнанным убежала прочь от людей?  
Центурион хромает Ершалаимом,  
Скрыв под рубахой армейские нож и знак.  
Чуждый восточный город несётся мимо,  
Душу не задевает совсем никак,  
Здешняя речь резка, и странна культура.  
С Остии пишет порою старуха-мать.  
Все говорят: у него дома волчья шкура,  
Бусая, местной породе как раз под стать.  
В ближней таверне пьяная проститутка  
Ляпнет: — Ну что, на оборотня айда? —  
Ну, и пойдут. Неизбежно, немного жутко,  
Впрочем, их кровь — что подкрашенная вода.  
Да и центурионова кровь не гуще,  
Цвет свой теряет вслед бегу ненужных лет.  
…Может быть, он погиб в той германской пуще,  
И ни его, ни города вовсе нет?

О́стия, ныне О́стия-Анти́ка (итал. Ostia Antica) — римский город в Лациуме, в устье Тибра; главная гавань Древнего Рима, традиционно считавшаяся также его первой колонией. «Остия» переводится с латыни буквально как «уста», «устье». Прилегающий к археологическому заповеднику район современного Рима тоже называется Остией.  
Теперь по заголовку. Диссоциати́вная амнезия — один из видов диссоциативных расстройств, при котором пациентом утрачивается память на события в основном личного характера, что является последствием стресса или травмирующего события, при этом способность восприятия новой информации сохраняется.  
При этом амнезия не обусловлена соматическим состоянием или воздействием психоактивного вещества.  
То же, что я в заголовке назвала «диссоциацией», в статье (особенно в приведённых там табличках) названо «деперсонализационным расстройством». И таблички очень даже наглядны. И, как можно по ним же убедиться, этиология у этих расстройств во многом общая, включающая психологическую травму как один из основных элементов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф цитируется по:  
http://www.gorlib.ru/bib/texts/?auth=school/b&book=mastimarg&path=bulgakov&colp=1&page=14&font=14  
Про Остию: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8F-%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0   
Волки в Израиле водятся аравийские, вот такие:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA  
Про диссоциативку:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F


	22. Про данайцев, дары приносящих

Бойся данайцев, несущих дары и слова.  
Рано иль поздно твой череп расколет трава:  
Тонкие стебли, цветов золотые кресты —  
Готика в дебрях куриной степной слепоты.  
Бойся данайцев из тех, что приносят вино,  
Иль заливают, что втюхались очень давно,  
Или про чувства, что с первого взгляда, плетут —  
Лучше бы путь их под стенами кончился, тут.  
Боги данайцев мертвы, их пусты чудеса.  
Всё, что взять можешь — щенка мирмидонского пса:  
Этот ответит любовью на миску с едой,  
Этот останется лет на двенадцать с тобой.  
Если же раньше твой город рассыплется в прах,  
Кости мужей догорят на последних кострах —  
Выроет нору на месте той будки своей,  
Волчью породу пополнит наследьем людей.

В Херсонской области «куриной слепотой» называется травка с жёлтыми четырёхлепестковыми цветами, явно относящаяся к крестоцветным (капустным, Brassicaceae). Растёт в сухих местах на песчаных почвах, на городских пустырях даже. Как правильно называется — не знаю.  
Крупные собаки живут меньше мелких, а мирмидонские псы, думаю, были теми ещё волкодавами.


	23. Про райских птиц как метафору «Сетевой словесности» и журнала «Знамя»

Ты просто солдат, тебя бросят на дальний остров,  
Где джунгли пьяны изоляцией и жарой.  
Здесь в каждом ручье зараза и очень просто  
За несколько суток навечно покинуть строй.  
За несколько суток — да большего и не надо,  
Для кожи горячечной бриз даже слишком груб.  
Не будет креста — не до мёртвых твоим коммандос.  
Самец райской птицы будет клевать твой труп.  
Воронья родня, расфуфыренная вот только,  
Не брезгует падалью, как и северный брат.  
Башка золотится прозрачной лимонной долькой,  
И в каждом дурацком пере — ярких красок клад.  
Ты — мёртвый солдат, и тебе всё равно, наверно,  
Ведь вброшены в почту казённые две строки.  
Но лучше б тебя жевала стая гиенья,  
У них ведь глазасты и лопоухи щенки.  
А этот кошмар, разукрашенный чуть не в звёзды,  
Почти бесполезен — лишь самок топтать горазд.  
Но всё же и он — лучше рано, но можно поздно —  
Музею заштатному перья свои отдаст.

Остров Новая Гвинея относится к Австралийской зоогеографической области, поэтому гиен там нет, и с плацентарными млекопитающими вообще туговато. Стервятников тоже нет — им степь или горы нужны, а там джунгли непролазные. Райские птицы же (лат. Paradisaeidae) являются близкими родственниками врановых, так что и падалью тоже брезговать не должны бы. А «райскими» их назвали за богато украшенное оперение самцов (при этом окраска самок — неброская и маскировочная, и о потомстве у них заботятся только самки).  
Новогвинейская кампания (1942—1945) — одна из основных кампаний на Тихоокеанском театре военных действий во время Второй мировой войны. Солдат у меня, соответственно, имеется в виду американский или австралийский.

На этой оптимистичной — нет, правда, потому что своя гиенья стая со щеночками (то есть свои смыслы по Виктору Франклу, см. его работу «Человек в поисках смысла») у меня всё же есть — ноте фанфик «Про морскую капусту», наверное, заканчивается. А вообще видно будет, посмотрим…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про райских птиц:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%8B  
Про Новогвинейскую кампанию:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F  
Статья в тему заголовка: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PMspLqrMkqo6MWRAmld5VTcRybuBRTmiNaqQZ_2H-wQ/edit


	24. Про Жиля де Рэ, соратника Жанны д'Арк и будущего прототипа Синей Бороды

Ты не возьмёшь Парижа, такое дело,  
Только навечно запомнишь тот мёрзлый ад.  
Реймс без единого выстрела вскрыла Дева,  
Только она-то — святая, а ты — солдат.  
Зимние месяцы тянутся слишком долго,  
Но, как на зло, не желают замёрзнуть рвы.  
Пушку зовут «тюфяком», но к её-то боку  
Не приклонить тяжелеющей головы.  
Лучше б — совою-неясытью скрыться в небо,  
Зайцев ловить да полёвок вон в том лесу.  
Город короны, империи прежней небыль —  
Узкие улицы, что тебе принесут?  
…Лучше б, наверное, было б там сдохнуть сразу,  
Не знаться после с алхимией да бедой.  
Шарль Перро запишет потом рассказы —  
Те, где ты будешь Синею Бородой.

Вообще-то та осада Парижа была в сентябре 1429, а не зимой, но мой-то её аналог был зимой, поэтому такая вот вольность. И да, Жанна тоже участвовала, но даже она не смогла взять город.  
Дальше по тексту имеется в виду поход Жанны д’Арк на Реймс в том же 1429, но раньше, завершившийся коронацией Карла VII в Реймсском соборе. Тогда Жанна действительно брала многие города без единого выстрела, жители сами открывали ей ворота и встречали как освободительницу.  
Тюфяк — примитивная пушка того времени. Тут у меня снова ляп: слово тюркское, во французском/старофранцузском вряд ли существовало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про ту осаду Парижа:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B0_(1429)  
Про самого Жиля (осторожно, трэш и насилие, а также серийные убийства сомнительной достоверности): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%B4%D0%B5_%D0%A0%D0%B5   
Анализ сказки про Синюю Бороду и её связи с историческим Жилем де Рэ: http://ec-dejavu.ru/b/Bluebeard.html   
Про пушку: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%8E%D1%84%D1%8F%D0%BA_(%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B5)


	25. Вот нельзя мне читать NC-17 (а название реки взято на языке слейви)

Там, где бежит Дэх-Чо — Большая Вода —  
Там мы с тобою встретимся никогда.  
Там между нами не будет такой любви,  
Ради которой до ста двадцати живи,  
Чтобы одна нора и тундра одна,  
Чтобы от маков желта за весной весна.  
Ну, а по мелочи если — пошёл он нах,  
Секс на манер куниц или росомах.  
Тот, когда после сама же щеришь клыки  
И прогоняешь туда, где красны флажки,  
Где человечьи ружья будят тайгу,  
Сушатся лодки на глинистом берегу,  
С запахом рыбы мешается дым костра…  
Да я сама тут — как тундра с тайгой — стара,  
Криво хромаю на треснутое бедро,  
Дробь та тревожит, сховавшаяся в ребро.  
Ну, и куда мне — хотя бы даже щенков?  
Сдохнут ведь быстро! Коль не от моих зубов,  
То и меня с собой заберут туда,  
Где не бежит Дэх-Чо — Большая Вода,  
Где ничего не тает и не бежит,  
Где невозможно вернуться — и путь закрыт.  
…Седна растит тюленей с крови своей  
И не особо долюбливает людей.

Макке́нзи (англ. и фр. Mackenzie, слейви Deh Cho — «большая река») — крупнейшая река Канады и всего американского севера протяжённостью 1738 км. Названа в честь открывшего её Александра Маккензи. Впадает в Северный Ледовитый океан.  
Полярные маки — жёлтые. Тот же род Papaver, но другой вид, Papaver radicatum.  
«Ховатися» — «прятаться» по-украински.  
Седна — морская богиня из пантеона эскимосов, а не слейви, мифы о ней распространены ещё севернее. По одному из мифов, тюлени и прочие морские млекопитающие произошли из её пальцев, отрубленных отцом.  
Каннибализм матери по отношению к новорождённым щенкам у хищников бывает, даже у домашних собак. В дикой природе обычно от бескормицы, у тёти-Наташиной собаки Изки — оттого, что её угораздило ощениться в очень холодную зиму (а вот кормили её нормально). Лирическая героиня — песец, у них бывает, при бескормице или при гибели самца (впрочем, в последнем случае каннибалом может стать и посторонний самец, который желает самку себе).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про реку Маккензи:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B8_(%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0)  
Про полярные маки:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9  
Про Седну:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0_(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
Статья на National Geographic про каннибализм по отношению к детёнышам и его смысл для выживания:  
https://www.nationalgeographic.com/news/2014/3/140328-sloth-bear-zoo-infanticide-chimps-bonobos-animals/


	26. У Александра Грина была Гринландия, ну, а у меня только вот

Это — как диабетику инсулин,  
Чтоб не искать, как можно пулю в висок.  
Край, где говорят на дене-сулин,  
Где корни сосен ввинчиваются в песок  
И в мерзлоту. Романтика — да не та,  
Что по ромкомам, чтоб с девушкою смотреть.  
Край, вполовину выдуманный. Мечта  
Наполовину. Или хотя б на треть.  
Тропы волков и медведей в глухой тайге,  
Море, тюленьи лунки да все дела.  
…Так может палец чесаться на той ноге,  
Что на Евфрате где-то давно сгнила.

Чипевайан, Дене Сулин (англ. Dene Suline; другие англ. названия: Dëne Sųłiné, Dene Sųłiné, Chipewyan, Dene Suliné, Dëne Suliné, Dene Soun’liné или просто Dene, рус. дореф. Чипивески языкъ) — язык, к носителям которого официальная канадская статистика относит жителей 19 индейских общин на севере Канады, 16 из которых являются общинами народа чипевайан, а три являются общинами народа слейви.  
Чипевайан [tʃɪpəˈwaɪən] или Denésoliné или Dënesųłiné — «люди пустошей», произносится как ‘Den-a-sooth-leh-na’ на языке чипевайан — индейский народ в Канаде, часть группы народов дене.  
Гринла́ндия — вымышленная страна из произведений Александра Грина. Сам Грин это слово не использовал, авторство его принадлежит советскому критику и литературоведу Корнелию Люциановичу Зелинскому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальность тут полностью отсутствует, см. реплику слева вверху, про инсулин как раз: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HvtW2jhVT2S7xzixoGioOgEgHXGCs5HJ   
Про тех индейцев:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B0%D0%BD_(%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4)  
Про их язык:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B0%D0%BD_(%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA)  
Про Гринландию: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F


	27. Про флористическое районирование

С младшей школы примерно Родины сотворенье  
В голове твоей длилось: мол, очень нужна ей ты.  
Флористическим странам отдай лучше предпочтенье:  
Там ведь в каждой растут свои собственные цветы.  
И работают жёстко лишь Дарвиновы заветы,  
И идеи ничьи не вгоняют пулю в висок.  
…Наименьшая из флористических стран планеты  
Твоей Родиной будет, гиений бурый щенок.

Выделяемые в фаунистическом и флористическом районировании области совпадают, но только частично. Так, Капское флористическое царство выделяют только ботаники, зоологи же включают его в Афротропику (вся Африка южнее Сахары).  
Капское флористическое царство действительно самое маленькое: занимает только ЮАР, и то не всю, а только южную её часть, называется же по мысу Доброй Надежды. Отличается многими уникальными видами растений.  
Бурая гиена (лат. Hyaena brunnea) водится именно на самом юге Африки, в ЮАР как раз тоже, а севернее им слишком жарко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про флористическое районирование в целом:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5  
Про Капское царство:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C  
Флористические регионы Европы (карта, для общей картины):  
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/87/Floristic_regions_in_Europe_%28english%29.png  
Про бурых гиен, есть фото (в том числе милые) и карта ареала: https://magazine.africageographic.com/weekly/issue-266/the-brown-hyena/#agtravel-1


	28. Про овцебыков и их не всегда работающую коллективную оборону

Защищать тебя, вроде бы, есть кому,  
Но спасёт ли рогов стена?  
Твоё стадо построится по уму,  
Ты могучим быкам нужна.  
Тебя спрячут в центр, как всех телят,  
А по краю — рога, рога.  
Не прорваться! Но это только на взгляд  
Тундрой созданного врага —  
То есть волка, попросту говоря.  
Человек же вскинет ружьё,  
И погибнет — один за другим, зазря —  
Всё большое стадо твоё.

Цитата из Википедии: «Овцебыки — достаточно сильные животные, чтобы давать отпор хищникам и защищать своё потомство. При опасности они выстраиваются плотным кругом или уходят галопом. Если же бегство невозможно или затруднительно, сбиваются в круг, а когда хищник приближается, один самец из стада его атакует, и сразу после выпада пятясь возвращается в круг, или же к нему приближаются члены стада. Этот способ защиты был достаточно эффективен против всех природных хищников, однако совершенно бесполезен при охоте на них человека. Стадо, вставшее в круг и прикрывшее молодняк своими телами, остаётся неподвижным при расстреле овцебыков из ружья».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смотрим видео от National Geographic: https://youtu.be/pb6Rke7jiTc?t=89   
(предшествующую часть видео лучше не смотреть, там волки смогли добыть телёнка, а вот c этого момента показан успех овцебыков).   
Смотрим видео от BBC: https://youtu.be/PkWVGf2sfiw?t=133  
Вики про овцебыков (цитата взята из раздела «Естественные враги»): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B2%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BA   
Ну и про использование той же тактики человеком, а именно викингами (для общей картины): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D1%89%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2   
Да, и эпиграф, Джезебел Морган молодец: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4040714


	29. Про акул и их возможную ориентацию по звёздам

Не бывает валькирий, мы просто уходим в море,  
Разрезая поверхность острыми плавниками.  
Люди — «серой угрозой» помянут нас в разговоре,  
Но зачем они нам, если рыба есть в океане?  
Не бывает богов — и божественной искры тоже,  
Есть лишь вечное бегство от берега, где немило.  
На грудных плавниках чуть не в панцирь грубеет кожа,  
Чтобы больше ничто никогда её не пробило.  
Чтоб прикинулась жизнь мезозойским коньякским веком —  
Детством мира и детством моим, где спокойны ночи.  
…Лишь под осень я вспомню, что я была человеком —  
Чтоб по звёздам найти на зимовку путь покороче.

Секс у акул — насилие, самцы кусают самок за грудные плавники и удерживают так. Однако у самок развилась ответная адаптация: кожа у них на грудных плавниках и вообще на груди очень толстая и жёсткая, чёрта с два прокусишь.  
Могут ли акулы ориентироваться по звёздам — вопрос пока спорный. Вроде как есть наблюдения, что некоторые их виды во время миграций то и дело высовывают морду из воды, причём делают это именно в ясные ночи. Но таких наблюдений слишком мало, они не систематизированы и истолковать их однозначно пока нельзя. В общем, с настоящими акулами непонятно, но — что мешает вымышленному оборотню вспомнить прежний человеческий опыт?  
Коньякский век (89,8 — 86,3 миллиона лет назад) относится к верхнему мелу, это четвёртый с конца геологический век мезозоя. Назван по городку Коньяк на западе Франции, где впервые были открыты и описаны отложения этого века (и да, напиток «коньяк» изобрели в том же городке).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про коньякский век: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coniacian  
Про городок: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BA_(%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4)


	30. Про княжну Михаль бат-Шауль и степных лисиц-шуалим

Обернуть бы мальчишку бусой степной лисицей —  
Те ведь тоже поют, хоть на наш-то слух и печально.  
Но уж точно не могут короны ради жениться,  
Не идут на гражданскую, вооружась мечами.  
Им достаточно узкой норы на речном прибрежье,  
Чтобы мыши ловились, да ведьма порой кормила —  
То есть ты. Но лисица твою погрызёт надежду:  
В степь уйдёт, только нос твой лизнув на прощанье мило.  
У их вида не может семья расшириться в стаю,  
И подростки всегда уходят. Чтоб дать дорогу,  
Чтобы новой весны щенки из норы пищали,  
Чтобы им мать с отцом приносили мышей помногу,  
Чтобы ты, моя ведьма из рода князя Шауля,  
Отыскала себе или дело, иль человека,  
Чтоб стрелки из Гивы свои луки отважно гнули  
За твой род и тебя на путях десятого века.

Женившийся ради короны мальчишка-музыкант — Давидка бен-Ишай, второй король античного Израиля.  
Михаль бат-Шауль, о которой у меня как раз тут речь — первая жена этого Давидки, дочь его предшественника Шауля бен-Киша. Лучше бы и правда муженька лисицей обернула, не было бы тогда той фатальной для её отца гражданской войны…  
Гива, позднее Гиват-Шауль — античный город, родина и столица Шауля бен-Киша, первая израильская столица. Сейчас поглощена разросшимся Иерусалимом.  
Да, век десятый до н.э.


	31. Про невымирание в силуре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «Если бы руки имели быки, или львы, или кони,  
Если б писать, точно люди, умели они что угодно, —  
Кони коням бы богов уподобили, образ бычачий  
Дали б бессмертным быки; их наружностью каждый сравнил бы  
С тою породой, к какой он и сам на земле сопричислен».  
(Ксенофан, VI век до н. э., перевод Ф.Ф. Зелинского)

То вымиранье в силуре не состоялось:  
Ну, астероид рассыпался по дороге.  
Сами не зная, зачем, проявили жалость  
С рыбами бесчелюстными схожие боги.  
(Или с другою живностью той эпохи:  
Со скорпионами, что из морской пучины?).  
Как бы то ни было, нам-то остались кости,  
Чтобы печатать статьи, выяснять причины  
Жизни и смерти, пропажи и появленья;  
Вечного боя за море, реки, планету.  
…Жизнь и твоя застынет жёстким вареньем  
В банке, которой ещё и названья нету.

Силури́йский пери́од (силу́р) — геологический период, третий период палеозоя. Наступил после ордовика и сменился девоном. Начался 443,8 ± 1,5 млн лет назад, кончился 419,2 ± 3,2 млн лет назад. Продолжался, таким образом, около 25 млн лет. Самый короткий период палеозоя.  
Бесчелюстные (до наших дней из них дожили миноги и миксины) известны с кембрия.  
Ракоскорпионы, морские скорпионы или эвриптериды (лат. Eurypterida) — отряд ископаемых членистоногих из класса меростомовых подтипа хелицеровых (Chelicerata), насчитывающий около 250 известных видов. Отдельные представители достигали 2 метров в длину, однако характерные размеры большинства видов не превышали 20 см. Существовали в течение всего палеозоя 510—248 млн лет назад. Ранние формы обитали на мелководье в морях. Около 325—299 млн лет назад большая часть перешла к жизни в пресной воде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на эпиграф: http://lib.ru/POEEAST/KSENOFAN/ksenofan_fragments.txt_with-big-pictures.html   
Про период:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%B4  
Про ракоскорпионов:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8B  
Про бесчелюстных:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5


	32. Про голубей Афродиты, романтика валяется с простреленной головой

Вызывают гнев Афродиты твои грехи,  
Небреженье твоё к сексуальному её дару.  
Впрочем, каждую осень богинины голубки  
На зимовья в Гвинею прутся через Сахару.  
Через пыль и пески, по маршрутам Экзюпери,  
Через край, где уснула Киплингова пехота,  
Где подохнуть от жажды можно на раз-два-три,  
Коль на градус ошиблась инстинктов древних работа,  
Проскочивши оазис в провяленных тех горах —  
Тех, что в сердце Алжира, на юге Ливии, или…  
У богини под грудью красивой стучится страх,  
Что они и до Нигера даже не допилили,  
Жировать не добрались в богатую лесостепь,  
Где Гвинейский залив омывает Африку с юга.  
…Вот такие Венерины песни ты можешь петь,  
Вот хоть тут вам с богинею можно понять друг друга.

Обыкновенная горлица (лат. Streptopelia turtur) — вид птиц из семейства голубиных (Columbidae). Эта перелётная птица с мая по сентябрь встречается в лиственных лесах и парках почти по всей Европе, за исключением Скандинавии и Ирландии. Зиму она проводит к югу от Сахары.  
Гвинейская лесо-саванна — экорегион в Западной Африке, который состоит из чередующихся полос леса, саванны и пастбищ, простирается с востока на запад и граничит с Нигерскими переходными лесами вблизи побережья и с Западносуданской саванной в глубине континента.  
Аха́ггар (араб. جبال هقار, тамашек Ahaggar) — нагорье в Сахаре, на юге Алжира, к юго-востоку от города Таманрассет. Высшая точка — гора Тахат, 2918 м. Это также высшая точка Алжира.  
Тибе́сти (араб. تيبستي, фр. Tibesti) — горное плато (нагорье) в центральной Сахаре, расположенное преимущественно на севере государства Чад и частично на юге Ливии.  
Ни́гер (фр. Niger [niˈʒɛʁ], англ. Niger [ˈnaɪdʒər], йоруба Niger, Ọya) — важнейшая река в Западной Африке. Длина 4180 км, площадь бассейна 2 117 700 км² третья по этим параметрам в Африке после Нила и Конго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про обыкновенных горлиц:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0  
И вот ещё про их восприятие в культуре: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_turtle_dove#In_culture  
Про Гвинейскую лесосаванну (есть карта, на которой также показан и Нигер, эта его выдавшаяся на север излучина):  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0  
Про Ахаггар: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80  
Про Тибести: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8  
Про реку Нигер: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80_(%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0)  
«Пыль» Киплинга в виде песни: https://youtu.be/zT_QWGGxahQ   
Перевод А. Оношкович-Яцына и оригинал: http://artsportal.ru/poetry/15805


	33. Про Damnatio memoriae и его бесполезность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф 1: 
> 
> «Наш напрягает струну, тетиву напрягает парфянин.  
Феб-Песнопевец — один, Феб-Дальновержец — другой».  
(эпиграмма на Нерона, цитируется у Светония в «Жизни двенадцати цезарей»)
> 
> Эпиграф 2: 
> 
> «Та тільки буде пахнути горілим,  
Руан, Руан, твоє, Руан, ім’я!»  
(Ліна Костенко, «Руан»)

Что там Сенат тот значил — ну, при Нероне  
Или Калигуле с этим его конём?  
С фронта Парфянского крики неслись вороньи,  
Ночи пожары ещё догорали днём,  
Рим рассыпался в песок, будто так и надо.  
Всё, что ты можешь — подарком на Рождество  
Взять себе жалкий остаток от прав Сената:  
Имя стереть, будто не было никого,  
Будто Нерона, скажем, не было в Риме.  
Впрочем, что толку в декрете красивом том?  
Да, с монументов и стел посбивают имя,  
Только вот запаху гари в городе — дом.  
Гарь тут навечно, и всё, что тебе осталось —  
Ждать, чтоб скорей Дальновержец нанёс удар.  
Имя стереть — это глупость, формальность, малость,  
Ведь не вернёт легионов Квинтилий Вар.

Damnatio memoriae (с лат. — «проклятие памяти») — особая форма посмертного наказания, применявшаяся в Древнем Риме к государственным преступникам — узурпаторам власти, участникам заговоров, к запятнавшим себя императорам. Любые материальные свидетельства о существовании преступника — статуи, настенные и надгробные надписи, упоминания в законах и летописях — подлежали уничтожению, чтобы стереть память об умершем. Могли быть уничтожены и все члены семьи преступника.  
Великий пожар Рима (лат. Magnum Incendium Romae) — пожар, опустошивший одиннадцать из четырнадцати кварталов Рима при императоре Нероне, в июле 64 года. Пожар начался в ночь с 18 июля на 19 июля в лавках, расположенных с юго-восточной стороны Большого цирка, к утру пламенем была охвачена бо́льшая часть города, и только через шесть дней удалось остановить распространение пламени. Тот же Светоний пишет, что Нерон сам приложил руку к этому пожару и никак не помог его тушению.  
Пу́блий Квинти́лий Вар (лат. Publius Quinctilius Varus, часто номен читают как Квинктилий; около 46 года до н. э. — сентябрь 9 года, Тевтобургский Лес (совр. Брамше), Германия) — римский военачальник и политический деятель в период правления императора Августа. Вошёл в историю тем, что угробил в Тевтобургском Лесу целых два легиона (а это очень много, 25 — 27 тысяч человек), ну, и себя заодно. «Поражение Вара» римляне воспринимали как общенациональную трагедию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на второй эпиграф: https://www.ukrlib.com.ua/books/printit.php?tid=5713   
Про Damnatio memoriae: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damnatio_memoriae  
Про тот пожар:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B0%D1%80_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0
> 
> Про Квинтилия Вара:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%92%D0%B0%D1%80


	34. Психологу Татьяне Юрьевне это бы не понравилось, наверное

Ты — убитая ведьма, степной орёл-скоморох:  
Перья чёрные, знаешь, и лапы под цвет костра.  
Ты для сусликов местных — карающий грозный бог,  
И суха твоя степь, и, как весь континент, стара.  
Ты всё помнишь, что было с тобою, когда и где,  
И, когда дикарей твоя степь породит полки —  
Ты укажешь им путь, но не к пресной речной воде:  
Под английские выведешь пули и на штыки.  
Для тебя, если что, не изменится ничего:  
Ты ведь птица теперь, и по-птичьи твой взгляд остёр,  
Только вот англичане не судят за колдовство  
И не пёрли акацийный хворост на твой костёр.  
А потом будет мир — да, по правилам короля,  
Как его там, Георг, или чёрт его разберёт?  
Да, и девочке той жить позволит теперь земля,  
А тебе — человеком стать для неё раз в год.

Так, во-первых: никакого расизма тут нет, так как девочка из последних двух строчек — из того же села, такая же масайка, и вообще — «под пули и на штыки» ведьма выводит только комбатантов, не мирных жителей.  
Масаи — коренной народ в Восточной Африке.  
Орёл-скоморох, или фигляр (англ. bateleur от фр. bateleur — «шут»; лат. Terathopius ecaudatus) — птица из семейства ястребиных. Является единственным видом рода Terathopius. Водится в степях Африки к югу от Сахары.  
Георг V (англ. George V; 3 июня 1865 — 20 января 1936) — король Великобритании с 6 мая 1910 года до своей смерти. Нынешняя Кения, в которой обитают масаи, в то время была именно британским владением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про птицу:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%80%D1%91%D0%BB-%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%85  
Про этимологию: https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/bateleur#French  
Про Георга V: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3_V  
Также про Георга VI: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3_VI


	35. Про князька древних майя

Встанет твой город — обтёсанный известняк,  
Башни, дворцы, торговые лавки, храмы…  
Руки богов лепят засуху, войны, рак,  
Чтобы тут не были люди слишком упрямы.  
Ты к ягуарам возводишь свой древний род,  
Только — давно тут не водятся эти звери:  
Шкуры их предки твои от своих щедрот  
Многим дарили для укрепленья в вере.  
Всё, что осталось — серые кабаны,  
«Пекари» их называют твои крестьяне.  
А у людей с востока ружья страшны:  
Серый свинец остаётся навечно в ране.  
Голод и джунгли сожрут твои города,  
Маски богов с барельефов нахмурят брови.  
…Ты обернёшься пекари, навсегда,  
Чтоб умереть от самой дешёвой дроби.

Ма́йя — цивилизация Мезоамерики, известная благодаря своей письменности, искусству, архитектуре, математической и астрономической системам. Начало её формирования относят к предклассической эре (2000 год до н. э. — 250 год н. э.), большинство городов майя достигло пика своего развития в классический период (250—900 годы н. э.). К моменту прибытия конкистадоров была в глубоком упадке.  
Пе́кариевые (лат. Tayassuidae) — семейство нежвачных парнокопытных млекопитающих. Прежде причислялись к семейству свиней. Слово «пекари» заимствовано из языка бразильских индейцев тупи. Оно переводится на русский как «зверь, проделывающий много дорог в лесу».  
В южной части Мексики (а дело у меня происходит именно там) водятся 2 из 4 видов семейства: ошейниковый (лат. Pecari tajacu) и белобородый (лат. Tayassu pecari).  
В таблице по ссылке 5 указано, что тяжёлые разновидности дроби годятся для охоты на самца оленя (англ. buck), а значит, и на пекари, наверно, тоже?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про древних майя:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F_(%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
Про семейство пекари в целом: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B5  
Про белобородого пекари:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8  
Про ошейникового:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8  
Разновидности дроби (таблица): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shot_(pellet)#Lead_shot_comparison_chart


	36. Про тотемное животное при ПТСР

Тотем твой приходит на реку степную пить,  
Тотем твой — афарский буйвол, он тебе нужен:  
Единственный из копытных, кто может мстить  
За мёртвых сородичей белым владельцам ружей.  
Он чётко запомнит и лица, и голоса,  
Хоть мозг-то, наверно, не больше, чем у коровы.  
Он выждет в кустах, чтобы белый пошёл поссать —  
И вмиг нападёт, и копыта напьются крови.  
Полтонны железных мускулов — не шути  
С такою махиной, они ведь и львов гоняют.  
…Тотем твой приходит на реку степную пить,  
Но — так далеко от тебя та река степная…

Африка́нский бу́йвол, или чёрный буйвол, кафрский буйвол (лат. Syncerus caffer) — вид быков, широко распространённый в Африке. Будучи типичным представителем подсемейства быков, африканский буйвол, однако, весьма своеобразен и выделяется в отдельный род Syncerus с единственным видом (это также единственный из подсемейства быков, обитающий в Африке).  
При этом у меня речь именно о самке, полтонны — это характерный для них вес, самцы обычно тяжелее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот хорошая статья про них: https://www.africa-wildlife-detective.com/african-buffalo.html   
Указано, что телят защищает всё стадо, что они часто и правда гоняют львов, и про опасность для охотника-человека тоже.   
Конкретно про месть нет, но я видела про это передачу на National Geographic, точно помню.   
Ну и вот вам Вики на русском:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%B9%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB


	37. Отстала я немного от мировой истории

Очередной Интербеллум с номером два —  
Вот твоё время, пока твоя кровь жива.  
На берегах впадающих в Каспий рек  
Лишь для тебя — не закончен двадцатый век.  
Батя успеха требовал — мол, прославь,  
Но из вскормлённых жжённой известью трав  
Лезет не то, что его прославило б тут:  
Фландрские маки из нервов твоих растут.  
Алые маки — головки склоняют вниз,  
Но — прут из рёбер, из челюстей, из глазниц,  
Там зацветают, где прочим жить не с руки,  
Лижут корнями белые позвонки.  
Ты не свершила надежд возложенных, нет,  
Даже напротив — что заяц, путаешь след,  
Вечно боишься и прячешь свой дух туда,  
Где моет берег Дэх-Чо — Большая Вода.  
Там — тоже маки, но — жёлты их лепестки,  
Дикие звери не требуют ни строки:  
Их не волнует пена славы мирской,  
Лучше — в берлоге на зиму найти покой.

Межвое́нный пери́од, или Интербе́ллум (лат. Interbellum, композитное существительное от inter «между» + bellum «война») — термин, часто используемый в мировой историографии для обозначения временно́го промежутка между Первой и Второй мировыми войнами.  
«На полях Фландрии», в других переводах «В полях Фландрии» — известное стихотворение, написанное во время Первой мировой войны подполковником канадской армии военно-полевым хирургом Джоном Маккреем.  
Дэх-Чо — название реки Маккензи на языке индейцев слэйви, Канада.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Интербеллум:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%B4  
Про стихотворение Джона Маккрея, Вики:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%85_%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8  
Это же его стихотворение в переводе А.В. Воробьёва, приведено полностью как аннотация к книге Джона Маккрея (сама же книга — на 92 страницы): http://skifiabook.ru/store/hudozhestvennaya-literatura/poeziya/item_502.html


	38. Про среднеазиатскую кобру

Кто-то в спирте утопит нервы, тебе же пить  
Абсолютно нельзя — лучше пулю в голову сразу.  
Лучше — бурою коброй скрыться в сухой степи,  
О которой ты в детстве читала чьи-то рассказы.  
Быть грозой для песчанок — ну, и для двуногих. Но  
Тут граница едва не рвётся, тут очень тонко:  
В стойке ты обнажаешь брюхо, а ведь оно  
Полосато — почти как у маленького змеёнка.  
И сама ты боишься — отчаянно, как тогда,  
Хоть теперь — это ты обладаешь смертельным ядом.  
Но в сухую траву иль в песчаночьи города  
Ты сбежишь, чтоб таиться, смотреть, оставаясь рядом.  
Наблюдать, как двуногий себе кипятит чаи,  
Как заводит машину, как трогает по дороге…  
Брюхо с «детской» окраской и страхи — всегда твои,  
Ну, а яд для добычи — тебе подарили боги.

Среднеазиатская кобра (лат. Naja oxiana) — ядовитая змея семейства аспидовых. Питается, в том числе, песчанками.  
Будет ссылка на скан из старой, из моего детства ещё, книжки про рептилий, там как раз и рисунок есть: и взрослая в стойке, и детёныши, полосатенькие…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вики:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B0
> 
> Скан: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_pldwYuyh9Vip9lnsTKGS30THqAh995T


	39. Про джинсы, ремень, страхи и снопы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «На Немизѣ снопы стелютъ головами, молотятъ чепи харалужными, на тоцѣ животъ кладутъ, вѣютъ душу отъ тѣла».  
(«Слово о полку Игореве»)

Да, из-за этого часто ругает мать:  
Дескать, нельзя над здоровьем так изгалиться.  
Джинсов ремень. Затянут, чтобы не снять,  
Чтоб… Потому что ты сноп из волчьей пшеницы.  
Волчья пшеница ложится в полях боёв  
В вереск, который алеет от крови свежей,  
На побережьях, под стенами городов;  
В те века — чаще, в текущем, возможно, реже?  
Или не реже? В общем, ты не одна,  
Только вот толку, что схожих с тобой немало?  
Волчьей пшеницей засеяна тут страна  
Вся — от Карпат до белёсых мелей Каялы.  
Древней и новой. Под корень и не совсем  
Сжатой руками, саблями и штыками.  
…Стебли чтоб не рассыпались — вот зачем  
Вяжут снопы верёвками-узелками.  
Чтоб не рассыпать, чтоб всё-таки донести,  
Через плечо перекинув одной рукою,  
До обмолота, который в конце пути,  
И до той старой мельницы над рекою.

Как видим, в «Слове о полку Игореве» есть сравнение битвы с жатвой, этот же образ также часто присутствует в скальдической поэзии, «волчья пшеница» и, чаще, «пшеница Фреки» (а Фреки — один из 2 мифологических волков Одина/Вотана) — характерный для скальдической поэзии образ павших на поле боя. Возможно, это и есть источник этого образа в «Слове…».  
Где была Каяла — точно сейчас уже не сказать, но, скорее всего — это какой-то из правых притоков Дона, а в тех местах меловые обнажения попадаются часто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на эпиграф:  
https://ru.wikisource.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D0%BE_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA%D1%83_%D0%98%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%82  
Про Каялу раз: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%8F%D0%BB%D0%B0 и два: https://uk.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%8F%D0%BB%D0%B0  
Про упомянутую в эпиграфе битву на реке Немиге:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B5_%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B5


	40. Ужастик с отсылкой на вымышленную мной Габи и её зимнее отступление через Арденны

В волчьих горах ты себя не сочтёшь свободной,  
Лишь потерявшей — армию, землю, мать.  
Бродит в Арденнах духом зимы голодной  
Тот, кто хотел твоё тело силою взять.  
Не улыбнулась любовная ему нега:  
Нож у тебя нашёлся, чтоб заколоть.  
Полупрозрачным призраком цвета снега  
Бродит он там — и жрёт человечью плоть.  
Тащит с костров погребальных, сжигая руки:  
Кожа трещит, что в пожар кора на сосне.  
…Шарик наш каменный кружится по науке,  
Но — он не даст в те края забрести весне?

«Дух голодной зимы» украден из классики ужастиков — «Кладбища домашних животных» Стивена Кинга, это упоминаемый там Вендиго, злой дух. Мэтром он тоже не придуман, а взят из мифологии алгонкинов, я же оттуда упёрла его описание. Было ли что-то подобное в кельтской мифологии — не знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Вендиго: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%BE


	41. Время бусово не кончается, на самом-то деле

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф 1: 
> 
> «Уже снесеся хула на хвалу; уже тресну нужда на волю; уже връжеса дивь на землю. Се бо Готскiя красныя дѣвы въспѣша на брезѣ синему морю. Звоня Рускымъ златомъ, поютъ время Бусово, лелѣютъ месть Шароканю».  
(«Слово о полку Игореве»)
> 
> Эпиграф 2: 
> 
> «Комони ржуть за Сулою; звенить слава въ Кыевѣ; трубы трубять въ Новѣградѣ; стоять стязи въ Путивлѣ; Игорь ждетъ мила брата Всеволода».  
(оно же)

Ты звенишь римским златом в Лугдунуме, что на Роне,  
Ты поёшь время бусово — бусых лесных волков.  
За тебя ведь империю предал Луций Антоний:  
Ты взяла легионы, но выбросила любовь.  
И тебя, и Антония вечный Рим проклинает,  
А следы твоей армии — свежий скрывает снег.  
Из богатеньких парень на Капри стихи кропает —  
Те, что вместо твоих доберутся в двадцатый век.  
Победители пишут историю, это верно —  
И звенит слава в Риме, и кони над Тибром ржут.  
Все забудут тебя — диких дебрей северных ведьму —  
Через пару веков или, может, даже минут  
После смерти твоей. Но ведь зрячи вечные боги?  
И плевать, что давно отшумела твоя война,  
Но девчушка с села у ведущей в Киев дороги  
Про тебя что-то пишет — да я же и есть она…

Зенка и Габи вымышлены мной, а вот Луций Антоний Сатурнин (лат. Lucius Antonius Saturninus) реально существовал и в 89 году н.э. поднял в Верхней Германии, на границе, восстание против императора Домициана. Восстание это было подавлено, но потом появилась я и решила его «расширить» в свою, в остальном вымышленную, крестьянскую и национально-освободительную войну для моих вымышленных Зенки и Габи.  
Лугдунум — нынешний Лион на востоке Франции, остров Капри сохранил своё название до сих пор и сейчас принадлежит Италии, недалеко от Неаполя находится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Сатурнина:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%83%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BD


	42. Заграничье ведь ограничено само по себе

Заграничье твоё — трав степных и живучих вязь,  
Что-то кроме пробитого черепа в ржавой глине.  
Волком рыщет убитый зятем язычник-князь  
В ограниченной смертью и временем той долине.  
А вокруг — города и дороги, поля, сады,  
Виноградников столько, что местным вина не выпить.  
И затёрты хамсинами вымерших львов следы,  
Но на реках остались орланы, чайки да выпи.  
Да, и волки, конечно, хоть тридцать прошло веков.  
Аравийской породы, их шкуры грубы и бусы.  
Заграничье твоё ограничено в сто замков  
И немногим двуногим, наверно, будет по вкусу.  
Большинство из туристов не видит тут ничего,  
Кроме серых камней да полынью прикрытой пыли.  
…Волком рыщет колдун там, где триста стрелков его —  
Триста храбрых гивинцев — головы положили.

Речь, как уже понятно, про моего любимого короля Шауля бен-Киша, тотемным зверем для его родного племени Биньямина был именно волк, и волки в Израиле водятся до сих пор, а вот львов там уже пару тысячелетий как нет.  
Гива, позднее Гиват-Шауль — родной город и столица Шауля, сейчас она поглощена разросшимся Иерусалимом.  
Виноградников там и правда море, вина производится действительно столько, что местный рынок его не полностью поглощает, приходится экспортировать, в том числе в Европу и СНГ.  
Да, и про конкретно ту — Изреэльскую — долину у меня тут ляп, сейчас там как раз те виноградники, а не степь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено вот этой милотой: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9173172


	43. Про альтернативные личности вымышленной мною Габи, если бы она существовала

Ты разделяешь жизни на «ту» и «мирную»,  
Ты запираешь наглухо сто дверей.  
В старофранцузский и в верхнелужицкий вынырнут  
Две половины разбитой жизни твоей.  
Здесь, на востоке, твой дух отыскал убежище  
В дебрях прогретых солнцем сухих боров,  
Ты от людей заслонилась тропой медвежьею,  
Старофранцузская ж доля — война и кровь.  
Там для жонглёров ты — дева, но витязь значимый,  
Ты принесёшь им монеты, не дашь пропасть,  
Только вот светлой Луары воды прозрачные  
Катят по дну пробитые черепа  
К синему морю, от крови твоей солёному…  
В песнях жонглёров не выйдут к нему враги,  
В песнях сама ты — в доспехах да под знамёнами,  
Но — выше пятки ведь тёрли те сапоги.  
Здесь же ты — вила: иных поманишь удачею,  
Многим припомнишь охотничий произвол.  
Косы — что травы, глаза — живицы прозрачнее,  
Но — волчьи лапы прячутся под подол.  
…Все мы исчезнем — что влажного леса запахи,  
Что шум под утро пролившегося дождя.  
Сможет историк в объёмистой монографии  
Снова свести воедино тех двух тебя?

Верхнелу́жицкий язы́к (самоназвания: hornjoserbska rěč, hornjoserbšćina) — один из двух языков лужичан, распространённый в исторической области Верхняя Лужица на востоке Германии. Относится к западнославянским.  
Жонглёр (старофр. jougleor, jongleur, из лат. joculator — «потешник», «затейник») в средневековой Франции — странствующий профессиональный музыкант-исполнитель. В Провансе и королевствах Пиренейского полуострова жонглёры также были известны как авторы песен.  
Вила (самовила, самодива; болг. и серб. вила; макед. самовила; хорв. и словен. vila; словацк. víla; польск. wiła; болг. орисница) — в верованиях и фольклоре южных славян и отчасти словаков женское мифологическое существо, наделяемое преимущественно положительными свойствами. Может, однако, мстить человеку за причинённое ей зло, что сближает её с богинкой, отчасти с русалкой.  
Выглядят как стройные очаровательные (редко — безобразные) девушки с длинными (иногда до земли) распущенными волосами и крыльями. Одеты в длинные волшебные платья или покрывала, под которыми они скрывают ноги с копытами.  
На западнославянских территориях вилы описываются как умершие девушки, которые не могут упокоиться и способны причинить зло тем, кто их обидел при жизни (ср. с русскими русалками-утопленницами и украинскими мавками).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про язык:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%85%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA  
Про жонглёров: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D1%91%D1%80  
Про самовил: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B0  
А солёное от крови море внаглую украдено у Редьярда Киплинга: http://artsportal.ru/poetry/15770


	44. Про лисью акулу и море

Лисья акула глушит рыбу хвостом,  
Ведь с оглушённой добычей меньше возни.  
Лучше б тебе, наверно, пустой тот сон —  
Рыбий, последний — не ночи твои и дни,  
Стёртые в гальку разбитые черепа,  
Нервов осколки, что стали морским стеклом.  
По дну залива крабья идёт тропа,  
Краб себе может под камнем выкопать дом,  
Перелинять в защищённой от всех норе,  
Незатвердевший панцирь от скатов скрыть.  
Ну, а тебе (на подвявшей твоей земле)  
Что остаётся? Единственно что — не пить,  
Ведь алкоголь быть мешает настороже,  
Делает слишком нечутким — опасным — сон.  
…Лисья акула в море сыта уже,  
Рыбу пока не глушит своим хвостом.

Лисьи акулы, или морские лисицы (лат. Alopias) — единственный род семейства Лисьи акулы, или Акулы-лисицы, или Морские лисицы, или Трешеровые (Alopiidae) отряда ламнообразных. Эти акулы обитают во всех умеренных и тропических водах. К роду относят 3 вида. Характерной чертой является очень длинная верхняя лопасть хвостового плавника. Англоязычное название этих акул англ. thresher shark дословно переводится как «акула-молотилка». Это объясняется тем, что охотясь эти акулы используют свой длинный хвостовой плавник как хлыст, сбивая добычу в стаю и оглушая её.  
Морское стекло — осколки стекла, окатанные морем до состояния гальки с матовой поверхностью, выглядят довольно мило.  
А скаты часто специально ищут именно свежеперелинявших крабов, с мягкими ещё панцирями, и охотно их едят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про лисьих акул: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8C%D0%B8_%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8B  
И видео их охоты на мелкую рыбу: https://youtu.be/ANjYYXIl_C8  
Про морское стекло, есть фотки: http://dragmag.ru/chto-takoe-i-otkuda-beretsja-morskoe-steklo/


	45. Прочла в одном фанфике эпизод со скальдами, ага

Здесь, в германских лесах, на пергамент не ляжет проза,  
Не хранит манускриптов ненужный ромейский бог.  
Что споют твои скальды про смерть от туберкулёза —  
Не закроют ли путь к Деве Павших, в её чертог?  
Скальд не может соврать, так как правда известна многим:  
Он подробно споёт о походе или войне  
Для её же участников — бросит им песнь под ноги  
И омочит усы в том, награбленном там, вине.  
Скальдов тащат на бой короли и седые ярлы —  
Чтоб правдивую славу узнала о них страна.  
Ну, а ты — ты умрёшь от чахотки, и слишком явно,  
Что подобная смерть для рассказов о ней — скучна.  
Но — не смертью единой ведь полнится молвь людская,  
Пол-Европы протопав, тебе ли это не знать?  
Вон за тою горою — живёт твоя волчья стая,  
И косулю щенкам притащила волчица-мать.  
Что ты сделать успела — и в чём пути твои правы  
Перед ликами древних богов, невзлюбивших ложь?  
Скальды правду поют — в твоей жизни довольно правды,  
Ну, а смерть… Да кому интересно, как ты умрёшь?

Дева Павших — Фрейя, её чертог (вернее, луг) назывался Фолькванг и отличался от Вальхаллы только тем, что туда допускались и женщины тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Фрейю: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%8F  
Про Фолькванг: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3


	46. Про белые лилии, которых нет

Хлодвиг был бородат и нехило любил бухнуть,  
Сен-Дени же вообще никогда не существовал.  
За имперской легендой всегда вот такая суть,  
Но — легенда ведь гонит пехоты девятый вал?  
Белой лилии нет — ни империи, ни любви,  
Чтоб за сиськи иль герб лезть в чужую мёрзлую грязь.  
Бездорожье, оно — хоть ты как его назови, —  
Никуда не ведёт, и бухие боги, смеясь,  
За тобой наблюдают, кидая тебе снега,  
Чтоб засыпали след, а потом и тебя саму.  
…Белых лилий романтику лучше дарить врагам —  
Чтоб по мёрзлой равнине рассеялись по уму.

Хлодвиг I (Кловис, Хлодовех; около 466 — 27 ноября 511) — король франков в 481/482—511 годах из династии Меровингов. За время правления в ходе многочисленных войн существенно расширил границы Франкского государства.  
Также крестил франков огнём и мечом.  
Диони́сий Пари́жский (фр. Saint Denis, «Сен-Дени», лат. Dionysius) — христианский святой III века, первый епископ Парижа (если существовал).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Хлодвига: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B3_I  
Про Сен-Дени:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B6%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9


	47. Попытка литведа, ага, применительно к себе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посвящение:  
бате (и да, вы правильно поняли, с каким посылом посвящение)  
и Нике Турбиной, если бы не она - возможно, меня бы бросили на эту литературную амбразуру не в 13, а в те же 8-9 лет, сведя шансы выжить к полнейшему нулю. Так что, возможно, именно этой девочке я должна быть благодарна за то, что и сейчас пока трепыхаюсь, а не повесилась, возможно ведь такое?

Не динозавров ты писала тогда,  
Пёр из стихов — не по возрасту — постмодерн,  
Крыма тебе непонятные города,  
Много других, «под издателя» взятых, тем,  
Модных в эпоху Ельцина и тэ дэ —  
В десятилетье, когда Серебряный век  
Вновь с чердака доставали. На них тебе  
Тыкали пальцем и образов гнали бег,  
Образов — не твоих, не твоей шизы,  
Чьей-то, тобой гладко свёрстанной под заказ.  
…Спряталась двинией в норку под камнем жизнь,  
Ночи б дождаться, скорей бы уж день погас,  
Ночью ведь можно искать червяков в траве  
И не особо следы заметать хвостом.  
Двиния — выжила. В новый шагнула век,  
Вырыла сложный — не хуже барсучьих — дом,  
Выстлала собственным пухом гнездо своё:  
Ради щенков ведь затеяна вся нора.  
…Да, если что: постмодерн для неё — гнильё,  
Крым же — на сгибе у карты насквозь дыра.

Двиния (лат. Dvinia) — некрупный (с куницу или белку) терапсид из поздней перми (вятский век, 259,0—252,3 млн лет назад по датировке из Вики или 245 млн лет назад по датировке из [2]) Восточной Европы. Как и положено переходному звену, обладала чертами не только рептилий, но и млекопитающих: отличающимися друг от друга зубами, теплокровностью и, очень вероятно, шёрстным покровом.  
Гнездо — то есть гнездовую камеру в норе, у млекопитающих они тоже так называются.  
Крым упомянут в связи с существовавшим в 1990-е «Волошинским поэтическим конкурсом» в Коктебеле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про двинию: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F  
Датировка [2]: http://www.gondwanastudios.com/info/dvi.htm   
Ну и, собственно, самое страшное - девочка, чьей двинии выжить не удалось: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EWQgLC--BKOzGN_TC43NcNFLjZNkQywx/view?usp=sharing


	48. Про дельфинёнка

Жизнь твоя промелькнёт, словно солнца блик,  
Будь ты хоть, словно бык, здорова.  
Дельфинёнок в трубку свернёт язык  
В водах у Аотеароа.  
Да, свернёт язык — чтоб пить молоко,  
Не глотая воду морскую.  
Его море отчаянно далеко,  
Его море не вспомнят всуе  
В разговорах на кухне под Новый год,  
Обсуждая деньги и планы.  
…Дельфинёнок в море своём живёт,  
А тебе туда — слишком рано?

Аотеароа — название Новой Зеландии на языке маори. А с языком — это у всех китообразных такая адаптация: губы у них не очень хорошо развиты, поэтому детёныш действительно сворачивает язык и сосёт молоко через получившуюся трубочку, при этом молоко не смешивается с морской водой (которую им тоже пить нельзя, как и нам).  
На боковых краях языка у детёнышей — специальная бахромка, для лучшего сцепления этих краёв друг с другом. С возрастом она исчезает, но ещё заметна у молодых особей.


	49. Про Анжу

Ад твой — на родине будущих королей,  
Эти места потом назовут — Анжу  
(Жалкий посёлок средь жухлых в осень полей).  
Впрочем — да мало ли что я сейчас скажу?  
Мало ли что… Ты не слушай — чтобы забыть.  
(Жалкий посёлок протянет две тыщи зим).  
С моря к столице тянется тракта нить,  
И наступает на пятки великий Рим.  
Там ты должна была к сердцу страны воззвать,  
Мол — на Лугдунум, пусть ляжет под топоры!  
А что сумела? Лишь яблоки воровать  
Да для сугрева полночные жечь костры,  
Выжить сумела — а больше и ничего,  
Впрочем, и выжить — неважно да кое-как.  
…Лилии — ведьмы болотное колдовство,  
Будущих королей христианских знак,  
Лилии гложут корнями твою мечту  
Или — надежду других на тебя одну?  
Рона вспадает в солёную пустоту,  
К черепу череп раскладывает по дну.

Посёлок Анжу действительно есть, к югу от Лиона (тогдашнего Лугдунума, на реке Роне, и Лугдунум и был фактической столицей Римской Галлии), по дороге на Марсель.  
Вот только родина Анжуйской династии — другое Анжу, которое северо-западнее и ближе к Атлантике. Но даже пишется точно так же: Anjou…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про посёлок: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B6%D1%83_(%D0%98%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80)  
Про нужное Анжу:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B6%D1%83_(%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)  
Ещё про нужное Анжу: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B6%D1%83_(%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C)


	50. Про Бертрана де Пуланжи

Если ты хочешь потом относительно долго жить  
И о войне прошедшей сплетать напевы —  
Не поднимайся выше Бертрана де Пуланжи,  
То есть всего лишь оруженосца Девы.  
Да, ты отправишься с нею в тот же большой поход  
К крепости Орлеана, к стенам Парижа,  
Но — не тебе Руан костёр разожжёт,  
Жизнь будет дольше, и даже победа — ближе.  
Пуля в ребре шальная — ведь не костёр,  
Да и вообще: кто расскажет о Деве внукам  
И удивится, что всё же закончат спор  
Два короля — как положено, по наукам?

Бертран де Пуланжи (ок.1387 — после 1456) провожал Жанну в Шинон и участвовал в её походах. В 1455 г. выступал на Суде Реабилитации.  
А ручное огнестрельное оружие тогда уже было, хотя и очень примитивное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про де Пуланжи: http://war100.ru/Main/darkmaison.htm#PUL  
Ещё про де Пуланжи, но на английском: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bertrand_de_Poulengy  
Про тогдашние «ручные пушки», есть галерея: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hand_cannon


	51. ПТСР и паранойя, ага (осторожно, две тонны стекла!)

А точно ли, допустим, батя — рад  
Тому, что я — пугаюсь публикаций,  
Не сдохла, как герой «Фатальных дат»,  
Жива — и славе не даю начаться?  
Ну, мёртвых проще ведь — публиковать,  
Рассовывая в толстые журналы,  
В игру литературную играть,  
Как будто бы при жизни было мало  
Такой вот хрени… Впрочем, может быть,  
Я не права, а это паранойя?  
Ведь не узнаешь, пока будешь жить,  
Такие ль на тебя тут планы строят.

Чтобы снизить градус паранойи: «не рад» (если это так) не значит «возьмёт пистолет и пристрелит», умереть автор всё же надеется от естественных причин, речь же тут только о том, что может произойти (или не произойти) после.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот та песня Высоцкого, текст в 2 вариантах, с аккордами, и куча аудио: http://www.bard.ru.com/php/print_list.php?id=11515


	52. Срединный цвет

Для тебя не наступит в Арденнах лето,  
Снег застыл для тех гор одеждами.  
(А у рысей глаза — срединного цвета  
Между волчьими и медвежьими).  
В небесах бухают древние боги —  
Те, с глазищами тёмно-карими.  
(Те, кто верен был Риму — уснут в берлоге  
До весны, что придёт когда-нибудь).  
Над горами кружат весна да осень,  
Лес шумит над костями гладкими.  
(Те, кто верен был Деве — добудут лося  
Волчьим скоком да волчьей хваткою).  
Ну, а ты — жива пока в это лето,  
Хоть кому тут нужна — не ведаешь.  
(И твои глаза — срединного цвета  
Между волчьими и медвежьими).

Если брать Центральную Европу, то у тамошних волков глаза жёлтые (как и у всех не полярных волков, у полярных — чёрные), у тамошних медведей — тёмно-карие, как жжёный сахар, а у рысей тех мест — светлые желтовато-коричневатые, действительно промежуточный цвет.  
Ну и вот решила я на основе этих чисто внешних (никак не указывающих на отношения родства) признаков смоделировать вроде как «фольклор»…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фото медвежонка с мамой (сразу на обложке, и глаза у обоих тёмно-карие): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9c3vWWr02PIYUgwdFUtQWdZbzg/view?usp=sharing  
Фото рыси с детёнышем, цвет глаз виден (2 кадра, так как не сканировала, а на телефон попросила снять): https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1q2-8Extl4uHTTr05ood7hIih2yXOqIaP?usp=sharing


	53. Про акулий шабаш, который правильно называется sharks schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лыса гора — это в Киеве, понятно, ещё одна такая же в Польше есть, и даже называется так же. А богатые рыбой и прочей живностью подводные горы тоже бывают, но тут должно выполняться одно условие: вершина подводной горы должна быть близко к поверхности - в освещаемой солнцем зоне, где только и возможен нормальный фотосинтез.

Серебришком ружьё заряжает бухой «герой»,  
У него всё готово: ответы, методы, мифы.  
(А акулы — на шабаш сплываются над горой,  
На вершине которой — богатые рыбой рифы).  
У бухого героя — методики для всего,  
Технологии жизни, зачатья и воспитанья.  
…Ну, акула — попроще заведомо существо  
И добычам своим не придумывает названья,  
И маршрутам миграций названия не даёт,  
И не верит в богов, чтоб пред ними быть несвободной,  
Но — по звёздам идёт из страны, где крепчает лёд,  
К этой, жирною рыбой богатой, горе подводной.  
Всякой жизнью богата — не Лыса — её гора,  
Но зачем им тут шабаш — учёным пока неясно.  
…У «героя» же пули — чистейшего серебра,  
И лежат в канцелярии исповеди прекрасно.  
Он ружьё зарядил и теперь придёт за тобой.  
Если долго искать, то, возможно, придёт нескоро,  
Но спокойнее было б — расставшись с людской судьбой,  
Скрыться серой акулой на шабаш, на Рыбну гору.

Лысых гор — основных — как минимум, две, одна, понятно, в Киеве, а другая в Польше (польск. Łysa Góra), обе считаются местами шабашей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Видео собравшихся вместе акул, «школы»: https://youtu.be/GvHDQsgIDCU?t=102   
Статья в английской Вики: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shoaling_and_schooling  
Ещё статья: https://animals.howstuffworks.com/fish/sharks/shark5.htm


	54. Порох не обязателен для ночных кошмаров

Пушками не поднять их из-под травы,  
Кровь их солёную — в море уносят реки.  
…Пушки грохочут внутри твоей головы,  
Впрочем — какие пушки в первом-то веке?  
И — не в Китайской сказочной той стране:  
Тут, где Атлантика хмурит седые брови?  
Рвётся — где тонко: в копеечном твоём сне,  
В зыбких ночах — довольно огня и крови.  
Тут и без пороха — будущий мёртв Марсель,  
И на руинах Толозы рыдают травы.  
Тут и без пороха ты — награда и цель,  
И не спасут тебя волчьи твои дубравы,  
Те, что скрывают Луару от глаз людских,  
Кормят мустангов и вепрей над светлой Роной.  
Ты навсегда — награда для рук чужих,  
Скальп твой повиснет в предавших руках короной —  
Грязной от крови, ни капли не золотой,  
Но за него ведь отсыплют потом динаров…  
Сон твой приходит витою лесной тропой  
Только к утру, когда времени слишком мало.

Если что: Массалия (будущий Марсель) основана ещё греческими колонистами задолго до появления в регионе римлян.  
Римляне за скальпами и головами сами не охотились, но — что помешало бы им скупать скальпы врагов у практиковавших такую охоту кельтов, часть из которых была «союзниками римского народа»? То есть поступать так же, как в реальной истории поступали англичане и французы, скупавшие скальпы враждебных им индейцев у индейцев «дружественных»? Про это даже у Фенимора Купера есть…  
И да, на самом деле речь, конечно, не о первом веке, а о non-military PTSD, так это англичане называют.


	55. Песню послушала, ага (а Fleur - молодцы)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «А было бы славно сменить униформу на платье  
Из голубой органзы,  
И засыпать вместе, не разжимая объятья,  
Под звуки дождя и далёкой грозы…»  
(Fleur, «Мы никогда не умрём»)

Помнишь халатик первой своей любви?  
Не органза, но отчаянно голубая.  
«Астрой» совковой дымили те дни твои,  
По коридорам общаги тебя гоняя,  
По переулкам, ведущим в тот магазин  
Зимнею ночью, морозно-предновогодней:  
Там просто много дешёвых креплёных вин —  
Что-то ведь нужно любви твоей пить сегодня.  
А органза голубая — а есть она?  
Может, и есть — или где-то была хотя бы.  
…Белые лилии тянутся вверх со дна,  
Алые маки скрывают войны ухабы,  
А из твоих тех дней не растёт ничто,  
Разве что снег да бурый лёд тротуаров,  
Да и сама ты тогдашняя — ты ли? Кто  
Сможет заметить, насколько там было мало  
Мелкой тебя, ловившей в траве жуков,  
Или тебя — сегодняшней да живучей?  
…А над Змеиной рекою стая волков  
Горных карибу отыщет за скальной кручей.  
Что органза, что романтика им — зачем,  
Если в снегу даже можно спать друг на дружке?  
Той тебя не осталось почти совсем,  
Коль не считать из общаги стыренной кружки.

Снейк (англ. Snake River, то есть «Змеиная река») — река на северо-западе США, крупнейший приток реки Колумбия. Её длина составляет около 1735 км. Площадь бассейна — 278 450 км². Берёт начало на западе штата Вайоминг, на территории национального парка Йеллоустон, и протекает через плато Снейк-Ривер, каньон Хеллс и холмистую местность Палус. Впадает в реку Колумбия на востоке штата Вашингтон. Бассейн реки Снейк охватывает части территории шести штатов США и представляет собой главным образом горы, разделённые равнинами.  
Тамошних северных оленей действительно можно назвать «горными», по равнине они так далеко на юг не заходят никогда, но их правильное английское название — «woodland caribou», то есть «таёжные карибу».  
«Астра» — марка советских сигарет, откуда они продавались как минимум до 2003 года в Москве на Огородном проезде — не знаю, но они там и тогда реально были, и стоили дёшево.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на эпиграф: https://www.gl5.ru/f/fleur/fleur-my-nikogda-ne-umrem.html  
Про реку: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA  
Про таёжных карибу (английская Вики): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boreal_woodland_caribou


	56. Про улицы и дворы райцентра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «…Я бы хотела жить с Вами  
В маленьком городе,  
Где вечные сумерки  
И вечные колокола».  
(Марина Цветаева)

На гугль-картах нашла себе вид игры:  
В маленьком городе чертишь маршруты-связи.  
…Ценны не сами улицы и дворы —  
Ценна сестра, с которой в них можно лазить.  
Ну, а дворы — в Херсоне такие ж, да,  
И в Новотроицьке — поромантичней даже,  
Ну, а уж в Арле… Есть всякие города,  
Только вот кто их с жизнью твоею свяжет,  
Чтоб приводили дороги тебя назад,  
Чтобы ложились — в обычный блокнот — рисунки?  
Свяжет сестра — иль арктически-чёрный взгляд  
Седны, что мамку ждёт у тюленьей лунки.

Вообще тот райцентр в Херсонской области правильно называется «Новотроїцьке», среднего рода, но в разговорной речи обычно мужского.  
Арль (фр. Arles, окс. Arle) — город и коммуна на юго-востоке Франции в регионе Прованс — Альпы — Лазурный Берег, департамент Буш-дю-Рон.  
С февраля 1888 года по май 1889 года в Арле работали художники Поль Гоген и Винсент ван Гог; для последнего этот период был самым продуктивным в жизни.  
Седна — эскимосская богиня моря и морских животных; в данном случае представлена в виде белька.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на эпиграф: http://www.tsvetayeva.com/poems/ja_by   
Про Арль: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%8C  
Раздел на сайте Музея Ван Гога, посвящённый жизни художника в Арле, есть репродукции некоторых картин: https://www.vangoghmuseum.nl/en/art-and-stories/vincents-life/south-of-france   
Про Седну:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0_(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)


	57. Чёрт, почему меня иногда триггерит от некоторых произведений русской литературы, особенно современной?

Для меня эта книга написана на дари  
И несёт абсолютно ненужные идеалы  
Мест, в которых подохнуть можно на раз-два-три.  
Ну, прочту ещё раз, что дурных таких мест немало  
И что в них ещё есть непонятно какой фольклор,  
Испытавший влияния всяких бухих наркомов.  
…Не получится, в общем, с автором разговор,  
И не будет стоять эта книга на полке дома,  
Не прочту её заново, плача или смеясь,  
Лучше выкину просто в те мусорные сугробы,  
Потому что дари — непонятной должна быть вязь:  
Пусть на нём кто болтает, но я не слышала чтобы.

Так, первым делом — см. определения национализма по 2 ссылкам внизу. Что-то из этого вы тут видите? Я не вижу.  
Три́ггер (с англ. trigger — «спусковой крючок») — событие, вызывающее у человека, больного ПТСР, внезапное репереживание психологической травмы, само по себе не являющееся пугающим или травматичным. Больные посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством обычно всеми силами сторонятся встреч с триггером, стремясь избежать нового приступа.  
Чаще всего триггер является частью травмирующего переживания: плач ребёнка, шум машины, нахождение на высоте, изображение, текст, телепередача и т. д.  
Для жертв насилия (психологического, физического) триггером может стать прикосновение, слово, даже приглашение на свидание<…>.  
Дари́ (دری дари; фарси́-кабули́, кабули́, афганско-персидский язык) — язык афганских таджиков, хазарейцев, чараймаков и некоторых других этнических групп. Один из двух государственных языков Афганистана. <…> Для языка дари используется персидский алфавит на основе арабского письма с некоторыми отличиями в произношении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Определение национализма в Британнике (статья бесплатная): https://www.britannica.com/topic/nationalism  
Определение национализма с словаре Уэбстера: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/nationalism (намеренно даю обе ссылки на официальные рецензируемые издания, не на Вики).   
Про триггеры:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80_(%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
Про дари: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8  
Про его письменность:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8


	58. О каких ночах мечтают нормальные люди, и о каких - я

Бет-Шан — городок под рукою Плиштимской короны,  
С которой обычна война, как туманы с утра.  
Из синего моря, видать, их пришли легионы,  
Чтоб тут награбастать скота и другого добра.  
Бессмертия — нет, есть Явеш-Гилеад — городишко,  
Обложенный ханом из степи по прозвищу Змей.  
И тут тебе, княже, придётся ещё потрудиться,  
Пока дети моря в Ярдэне купают коней,  
И нет твоих вин в том, что в этом краю небогатом  
То степь, то солёное море рождают войну.  
…Век новый, идущий в рядок за железным двадцатым,  
Родню твою держит порой у рекламы в плену,  
И кто-то туристится в земли далёких пределов,  
Тебя же заботит — как сделать хоть что-нибудь смочь,  
Чтоб было кому красть твоё безголовое тело  
С детинца Бет-Шана в дождливую зимнюю ночь.

Дело происходит в Израиле, а там для зимы действительно характерны скорее дожди, чем снегопады. В XI веке до н.э. климат был более влажным, но температуры были примерно как сейчас, думаю.  
Бет-Шан (Бейт-Шеан) существует до сих пор, сейчас принадлежит Израилю.  
А вот Явеш-Гилеад (Явеш-Гилад) до нашего времени не дожил, сейчас его даже невозможно точно локализовать, ясно только, что это в нынешней Иордании, возможно — в Телль Абу аль-Хараз.  
Реально «Змей» — Нàхаш, с иврита это именно так и переводится. Судя по имени — такой же семит, они с Шаулем наверняка и поговорить могли без переводчика, и титулы их звучали одинаково: «мèлех», так что моё разделение на «хана» и «князя» не особо исторично. Хотя различие всё же было, но не в языке: под началом Шауля были земледельцы, под началом Нахаша — кочевники-скотоводы.  
Плиштим пришли туда со Средиземного моря, из Европы, возможно, даже были индоевропейцами, но точно сказать нельзя, недостаточно письменных памятников их языка.  
Зато известно, что именно на городскую стену своего (тогда) Бет-Шана после своей победы при Гильбоа плиштим повесили обезглавленные тела двух своих побеждённых врагов: первого еврейского князя Шауля бен-Киша (о котором тут и речь) и его сына Йонатана. Однако в скором времени оба тела украли — для погребения — жители Явеш-Гилада, но погребение то сейчас тоже локализовать (и раскопать) невозможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Бейт-Шеан: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82-%D0%A8%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD   
Про Явеш-Гилад: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jabesh-Gilead   
Про его возможную локализацию: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tell_Abu_al-Kharaz  
Удивительно, но про Нахаша тоже есть в Вики: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nahash_of_Ammon


End file.
